Cómo fue que Pasó
by Tenshi Kawaii Amuto-forever
Summary: Ikuto era un famoso que lo mandan a estudiar a un colegio para alumnos normales por su mal comportamiento y allí conoce a una chica pelirosa a la que no le interesa en absoluto su dinero, ni fama, a el le proponen una apuesta y es que tiene que conquistar a esta chica en un mes y llevársela a la cama ¡facil! O al menos eso piensa él, pero el no tiene en cuenta que ella lo odia.
1. Chapter 1

Amu Pov*

¡Llego tarde! ¡Llego tarde! Todo por culpa de ami..

FlashBack*

Ami ya duermeteee!~Gritaba una pelirosa

¡No quiero! ¡No quiero!~Decía una pequeña lanzándole una almohada a la cara a la mayor...

La pelirosa al recibir el golpe fue rodeada de un aura oscura y en sus ojos ámbar se podía observar unas llamas...

E-esto mi-mira ya-ya me v-voy a dormir tranquilízate~Decía la pequeña temerosamente

AMI DUÉRMETE DE UNA VEZ~Gritaba la pelirosa enfurecida

Si ya lo hago~Decía la pequeña mientras corría la cama y de un salto callo estirada sobre ella~Descansa hermanita y suerte mañana en tu primer día como estudiante de segundo~Decía para quedarse dormía inmediatamente por temor a su hermana

Ashhh es una molestia~Decía la peli-rosa en un susurro mientras se acostaba~Pero es la molestia a la que más quiero en el mundo~Pensaba mientras se quedaba dormía pues ya era la 1:30am.

Fin del FlashBack*

Amu Pov*

¡Llego tarde! ¡Llego tarde! Solo ruego que la profesora aun no llegue...

Ahh perdón por no presentarme mi nombre es Hinamori Amu, tengo tez blanca, mis ojos son de un color ámbar, mi cabello es de un color rosa chicle y me llega hasta la cintura y llevo un broche en forma de X...

Bueno mis compañeros me creen una chica cool y linda pero en realidad soy una otaku y lo que más odio son a los famosos, no me malinterpreten no tengo nada en contra de ellos, solo que no me gusta la gente que se cree superior solo por tener dinero y aparecer en todas las revistas y los programas de televisión, los odio, pero bueno en este momento me encuentro corriendo por los pasillos de la escuela con la esperanza de que la profesora no llegara...

Pov. Normal*

En el salón se escucha la puerta abrirse de forma estruendosa y detrás de esta aparece una peli-rosa toda agitada pero al instante cambio a su estilo cool...

Amu Pov*

Ashh Llegue a tiempo... agradezco a Dios que la profesora aun no haya llegado...pero hay algo que no me guata y es que la gente me mire tan directamente~Pienso mientras me dirijo a mi asiento ya una vez sentada escucho la puerta abrirse y veo entrar a la profesora seguida de un chico muy guapo, era de tez morena(solo porque es un poco más oscura que la de ella) de unos ojos azul zafiro que a cualquier chica hipnotizarían y de unos cabellos del mismo color se podría decir que era "el chico perfecto" que cualquier chica querría, incluyéndome claro, pero algo en el no...

En ese monto la profesora comenzó a hablar y se podían escuchar los gritos todas mis compañeras y las malas caras por parte de los chicos pero todo eso fue explicado con lo que dijo la profesora...~Este chico es Tsukiyomi Ikuto el famoso cantante y modelo que nos acompañara todo este año por favor llévense bien con él ~en ese momento supe que significaba ese "algo" en él que no...


	2. Chapter 2

*Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo, yo soy nueva escribiendo y me gustaría que me dejen sus Reviews, me ayudaría muchísimo, esta historia la publiqué en otro foro llamado " ". Y tenía cómo nombre de usuario *Amuto~forever* y bueno sin más presentaciones que disfruten el nuevo capítulo*

Amu Pov*

Ashh porque de todos los chicos de Japón tuvo un famoso chico presumido que sentarse a mi lado...bueno tal vez estoy equivocada hasta ahora no ha hecho nada de jactarse de su fama y dinero, y tampoco presume...tal vez me equivoque y los famosos no son tan ma...

Pero alguien no dejo termino la frase en mi mente...

¡Profesora aburre! ¡Puedo salir!~decía el chico peliazul sentado a mi lado para después pararse y salir del salón...¡ashhhh me retracto! ¡Todos los famosos son iguales...engreídos, presumidos y malcriados... ashhh no los soporto!

Ikuto Pov*

Ashhh odio a mi manager por mandarme aquí con estos chicos molestos y para empeorarlo a mi lado se sienta una chica pelirosa que no me dejaba de mirar en toda la hora y para colmo la profesora no enseñaba nada que yo no supiera...necesito hablar con mi manager para que me saquen de una maldita vez de aquí...ahh perdón por no presentarme soy Tsukiyomi Ikuto, soy alto y según todas las chicas me conozcan dicen que soy "el chico perfecto" e ideal para cualquiera y les mentiría si digo que no saco provecho de mi "belleza", no hay ninguna chica que se niegue a pasar la noche conmigo, desde modelos hasta las chicas más codiciadas del mundo, pero todas ellas saben que no existe nada más que placer de por medio y saben que solo es una cosa de una vez, pero bueno justo ahora he tenido algunos problemas con mi manager y la disquera para la que trabajo...si soy un cantante muy conocido en Japón y también soy un modelo muy cotizado...pero como les seguía contando mi manager se molestó porque salgo de fiesta todas las noches y llego a mi departamento con una chica diferente cada noche...ashhh y como castigo me mando a esta escuela donde solo hay "mocosas" siguiéndome a donde vaya en la escuela...

Pov. Normal*

Mientras cierto peliazul está sumido en sus pensamientos sonó la campana del almuerzo que significaba que él tenía que volver al salón...

Ikuto Pov*

Ashh ahora tengo que volver con todos esos... espero poder contenerme...~pienso mientras me dirijo a mi asiento y me siento en este, veo a unos chicos acercándose a mi...uno de ellos era pelirubio con unos ojos rojos, y el otro era un castaño con ojos verdes, vinieron me conversaron un rato y si lo admito me caen bien y no son como los demás que solo molestan... pero algo que dijo el castaño me puso de malas...

Que te parecen las chicas de la secundaria...son lindas o...alguna de ellas son de tu interés…~me dijo con un tono un tanto curioso y burlón~ solo una molestia y son Fa-ci-les...me aburren~conteste con un tono superior y un tanto presuntuoso...~Entonces...~ continuo el castaño~Que te parece una apuesta~¿Una apuesta?~conteste~Si eso...una apuesta~Me decía con una cara de "aceptas hehe" y realmente me pareció gracioso, me agradan estos chicos~Bien... cuál es la apuesta~ conteste con un tono superior~Tendrás que conquistar a la chica que te vamos a decir y llevártela a la cama en menos de un mes...que dices~Claro~conteste de forma inmediata con un cierto desinterés pues no había una chica en el mundo que no quisiera estar conmigo~Y quien es la chica~dije a lo que ellos en una forma muy coordinada señalaron a la pelirosa atenta a su celular~A Hinamori Amu~Dijeron en un unisonio~Hinamori Amu heee...esto será fácil~pienso, mientras muestro una sonrisa de triunfo…

Amu Pov*

¡Que día tan largo! no sé de qué habrán hablado con ese tal "Ikuto" pero esos dos chicos no dejan de estar mirándome con una cara burlona...no los soporto...entre más rápido termine la clase mejor...oh no hay viene ese dichoso Ikuto, justo cuando toca la campana él tiene que venir...

Ikuto: Hola...mmm...Amu ¿no?

Amu: Si, que quieres~conteste fríamente, la verdad es que no soporto estar cerca de este tipo...entre más rápido se vaya mejor...

Ikuto: Bueno, tranquilízate, quería preguntarte si querías ir conmigo a una fiesta en una discoteca exclusiva a las siete, te parece se pasó por ti a las sei...

Amu: No quiero, tengo que estudiar y hacer mis deberes, ¿Por qué no buscas a alguien más para que vaya contigo?...Bueno Adiós...~conteste para salir rápidamente del salón...aggg no puedo creerlo...¡Quien se cree que es! primero me dice si quiero ir con él y luego él solo decide mi respuesta...ashh no lo soporto definitivamente no lo soporto...espero que se mantenga muy alejado de mi...

Ikuto Pov*

¡Qué demonios le pasa a esa chica! debería estar feliz de que la invité a ir conmigo a una fiesta y discoteca exclusiva, ¿Que acaso quiere que le suplique?...No claro que no Ikuto Tsukiyomi nunca suplica..., o puede ser que ¿No esté interesada en mí?, porque es la única chica que no persigue, ni siquiera me habla,...No claro que no, no hay chica que no quiera estar conmigo...todas las mujeres son iguales solo quieren dinero y fama y esta chica no va ser la excepción...

¿Y...? ¿Cómo te fue?~me preguntaba un castaño con un tono burlón

Ikuto: No... E-esto, Muy bien, ella acepto ir conmigo a la fiesta que es a las siete y pasaré por ella a las 6:30, realmente fue muy fácil...~dije con un tono de superioridad

Kukai y Tadase: Woo Hinamori Amu aceptó salir contigo, ¡Impresionante!

Ikuto: Si, fue realmente fácil al fin y al cabo es solo una simple chica como todas las demás y yo que pensé que iba a ser un poco más difícil~ dije para seguir caminando y dejarlos con una cara sorprendida y un tanto confundida...Es verdad esa chica es solo una mujer más... aparte siempre consigo lo que quiero y esta chica no lo va a impedir... ya lo verás Hinamori Amu, tú también caerás como todas las demás...~pensaba mientras en mi rostro mostraba una sonrisa triunfante y un tanto presuntuosa...

Amu Pov*

yaaayy por fin en casa, ahora si estoy más tranquila,...bueno parece que mamá, papá y Ami se largaron de nuevo a la casa de la abuela sin avisarme...agg mejor tomo un baño, y me voy a dormir...~en ese momento me dirijo al baño, creo que un buen baño no me caería mal después del día taaann largo que tuve...

Ikuto Pov*

¡¿Cómo demonios se supone que terminé yo viniendo a ver a esta chica para que vaya conmigo?!¡Eso es demasiado, parece como suplicara!,...espera...¿Me importa tanto la puesta?...No. Es personal...no puedo soportar que una chica me haya rechazado la invitación o se niegue a estar conmi...

No pude terminar la oración porque vi como una pelirosa estaba parada en el balcón, con solo una toalla que cubría lo necesario...no sabía que tenía esa clase de cuerpo realmente no estaría mal tenerla...Bien hora del plan...

Pov. Normal*

En eso Ikuto se aproximó a la puerta, y la tocó...

Amu Pov*

¡¿Quién demonios es?!, No me digan que mis papás esperaban a alguien...esta no se las perdono..

Me aproximo a la puerta y la abro...y me encuentro con...

Amu: ¿Qué quieres a esta hora en mi casa?~pregunto sin mucho interés y un tanto molesta...agg enserio no entiendo lo que quiere este tipo...

Ikuto: He venido a recogerte para irnos a la fiesta~me dijo con un todo de superioridad...¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a este chico?!

Amu: Me parece que te dije que no quería ir y que te buscaras a alguien más para que vaya contigo~dije en un tono frió...realmente...

Ikuto: No, yo quiero ir contigo~insistió

Amu: No quiero ir conti...

Ikuto: Entonces les diré a tus padres que me dejaste quedarme esta noche en tu casa, ¿Qué crees que pasara si les digo eso?~me interrumpió con un tono presuntuoso y un tanto burlón...Pues tenía razón mis padres posiblemente le creerían a él...ya que antes he traído a mis amigos cuando ellos no estaban...¡Maldita sea, me tiene atada de manos!...

Amu: Esta bien, iré contigo, solo espera un momento mientras me cambio...~dije un tono un tanto disgustado,...¡¿Cómo es que este chico pudo salirse con la suya?!

Subí me cambié y bajé tan rápido como pude, no podía dejar que este chico este en mi casa más tiempo...

Amu: Ya estoy lista, vámonos~decía un tanto molesta, mientras bajaba por las escaleras

Ikuto Pov*

Wooo se ve hermosa, incluso tanto o más que las chicas con las que he salido antes,...esa ropa sí que resalta su buena figura...Esta noche ella caerá ante mí...

Amu: ¿Qué acaso te quedaste mudo?, te dije vámonos~me decía con un tono un poco molesta... me causa gracia su forma de ser...

Ikuto: No, solo que me que plasmado con tu forma de vestir~y en susurro le dije~Te vez tan sexy, que te comería...~dije en un tono un tanto sexy y seductor...

Amu: Si, lo que digas, ¿nos vamos?~me contesto con desinterés...¡¿Cómo es posible que no se sonrojara o se pusiera nerviosa?!... ¿Esta chica está bien de la cabeza?...

Ikuto: Ven, sígueme por aquí está mi carro~deje...Cuando vea mi carro, ella caerá...

Amu Pov*

Amu: Si yo te sigo~conteste indiferente, pero al momento en el que se volteó no pude soportarlo más y me sonrojé...¡¿Cómo pudo ese chico hacerme sonrojar con algo tan...?!No, yo no voy a caer en eso, no claro que no~pensaba mientras movía mi cabeza como negando algo e intentando calmar mi sonrojo...

Ikuto: Entra…~me dijo señalando el LINDO auto rojo último modelo...

Amu: Si, entra rápido y conduce~dije indiferente...sé lo que planea, piensa que caeré si me muestra su auto último modelo...no claro que no a mí no me interesan cosas como estas…

Ikuto: ¿Si..?, en seguida~me dijo un tanto confundido... ja era justo lo que yo pensaba...que tonto...

Ikuto Pov*

Arranque el auto y en unos minutos estuvimos en la fiesta...pero lo que me sigo preguntando es ¡¿Cómo es que no se quedó sorprendida o dijo algo?!, cualquier chica se moriría por ir en un auto, pero a ella le da igual...

Al entrar a la fiesta pude ver que un chico pelinegro con ojos azules claros, se acercaba a nosotros... la verdad es que este chico lo único que hace es imitar lo que yo hago, desde mis gestos hasta mis actos..., solo es una copia...es un tonto sin personalidad...

Takara: Hola Ikuto, tanto tiempo,... y ¿Quién es tu compañera?..~me dijo con interés...pero yo sabía lo que quería...el solo buscaba quitármela... para que se jacte de que me ganó en algo...es un tonto

Ikuto: Es mi novia~dije, lo que provoco que los dos se sorprendieran...

Takara: ¿Seguro?...porque ella no parece saberlo...~me dijo con un tono burlón...Enserio no lo soporto...

Ikuto: Si, ¿te lo pruebo? ~dije para después jalar a la pelirosa de la muñeca y robarle un apasionado beso...dejando al chico y a la pelirosa sorprendidos sor el acto...

Ikuto Pov*

¡Hay que le pasa a esta chica debería dejar de forcejear!, lo único bueno en esta situación es que yo sé disimular muy bien sus forcejeos...

Takara: Esto ya entendí, mejor me retiro...que le pasa como es que puede conseguir chicas como ella pero yo no~esto último lo dijo en un susurro, pero claramente pude oírlo... eres un tonto jamás podrás igualarme y mucho menos superarme...

Ikuto: Bueno creo que ya se fu...~no pude terminar, porque la pelirosa me tiró una fuerte cachetada una vez que la solté

Ikuto: ¡¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?! ¿Por qué me pegas, estás loca?!~pero lo que vi me sorprendió más,... la pelirosa estaba sonrojadísima y sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas...no sé porque pero me dolió verla de esa manera...

Amu: ¡Eres un estúpido! ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mi jamás!~me grito de una forma tan triste y furiosa...Esta vez creo que si me pase pero...

Ikuto: Ja, deberías de estar agradecida, ¿Crees que alguien aparte de mi querría besarte?, nadie en su sano juicio...~le dije sin pensarlo antes...

Justo cuando iba a disculparme por lo dicho ella me lanzó otra fuerte cachetada,...que por poco y me tumba…

Amu: ¡Ya sé que no soy bonita! y que algunos chicos y chicas hablan de mí y se burlan, ¡Pero eso no te da el derecho de gritármelo a la cara! y ¡Burlarte de mí!~me decía mientras sus ojos se llenaban cada vez más de lágrimas~¡No me vuelvas a hablar en tu vida!~dijo esto, para luego voltearse he irse corriendo de allí...

Ikuto: Pero qué demonios ocurre con ella...solo por un beso se pone así...~dije casi como un susurro...

Cuando me volteé encontré a casi media fiesta mirándome burlonamente y susurrando entre risas...

¡Demonios, supongo que vieron la escena que acaba de montar la pelirosa! ¡hayyy, Demonios!~me dije en mi mente frustrado...

Amu Pov*

¡¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese tipo?!, no me enfada lo que dijo sobre lo de besarme, lo que me enfada es que ese maldito pervertido, egocéntrico, presumido, y engreído me robara mi primer beso...ese beso que estaba guardando para alguien a quien quiero mucho...pero por culpa de ese tipo que... ashhh ¡¿Por qué tubo que arruinarlo así?!...lo odio, lo odio~sentía como hasta en mi mete se me quebraba la voz de tanto llorar,...pero no podía dejar de llorar...

Amu: ¿Por qué tuvo que hacerme esto?~dije casi en un susurro, porque las lágrimas no me dejaban hablar más alto...

?: ¿Por qué lloras?, No me digas que terminaste con tu novio, tenshi~me dijo con un tono burlón... espera esa voz es...¿Tenshi?...Espera este chico es...

*Espero le haya gustado y ¿Quién creen que sea él? ¿Qué pasará con Ikuto? ¿Qué pasará ahora? dejen sus preciados Reviews, ojalá pueda contar con su apoyo y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo Bye, Bye, besooosss*


	3. Capítulo 3

*Muchas gracias por apoyarme *AI Tsukiyomi* y *sakuraXmikan17*, y tus consejos *sakuraXmikan17* los voy a seguir muchas gracias, bueno espero que les guste este nuevo capítulo y puedan dejarme más Reviews, bueno sin más a leer*

Pov. Amu *

"Espera esa voz no es de... ¡no puede ser!" –dije en mi mete para voltearme lentamente a ver quién era el que me hablaba...

– ¡NO PUEDE SER! –Grité– ¡¿Cómo es posible?!¡¿Qué haces aquí?!¡¿Cuándo llegaste?! – no paraba de gritar y de lanzar pregunta tras pregunta mientras corría a abrazarlo,...me sorprendía tanto que el haya regresado...

–Regresé hoy a las 7:00, fui a verte, pero como no habría nadie decidí venir a este parque en el que siempre paseábamos juntos,... ¿Lo recuerdas? – me preguntó, mientras mostraba una sonrisa tan dulce que me calmaba... – "aún recuerdo esas sonrisas que me daba cuando jugábamos juntos...él es mi primer amor...y para quien estaba guardando mi primer beso…"–mientras pensaba esto no pude evitar volver a llorar... –"¡¿Cómo era posible que haya perdido mi primer beso?! Todo es culpa de ese idiota..." –pensaba mientras cada vez más lagrimas caían...

Cuando alguien tocó mi cabeza...levante la mirada..."era él...Kazune...a quien quería darle mi primer beso... pero todo eso ya no importa..."cada vez más lágrimas caían...

–Cálmate– me dijo casi en un susurro, era como si sus palabras me acariciaran–Vamos a tu casa, y me cuentas que pasó ¿Te parece? –me dijo y cuando pensaba negarme, vi en sus ojos un cierto temor y preocupación... me miraban de manera tan atenta que... ¿Cómo podía negarme?...

–Está bien, vamos… –dije para ir calmándome a pocos

–Ven vamos, mi auto esta por aquí–me dijo con una sonrisa tierna

–Sí, yo te sigo–dije un tanto nerviosa y un poco sonrojada...cuando hace esa clase de sonrisa no puedo evitar sonrojarme y ponerme nerviosa...

Cuando íbamos caminado no pude evitar ver un LINDO auto como el de Ikuto pero este era blanco...y…"espera desde cuando digo su nombre de ese tipo...ashh me estoy haciendo un lio solo por esto...aggg que molestia"–pensaba mientras movía mi cabeza como tratando de sacar algo de ella...

–Ya legamos, puedes subir– me dijo abriéndome la puerta y haciendo un gesto con el brazo como para que entre...

Pero justo cuando estaba a punto de entrar, no pude evitar notar que era el mismo auto que había visto hace unos minutos, antes de estar sumida en ese pensamiento sobre el auto de ese tipo...

Voltee a mirarlo con una cara de duda...

– ¿Qué sucede?, ¿Te pasa algo? –me pregunto algo curioso y preocupado

–No, solo que me sorprendió que tuvieras un auto así... –dije un poco sonrojada pues su rostro preocupado cambió a una sonrisa tan linda que me produjo unos nervios...

–A era eso, no pienses tanto, solo lo compre con lo que gano en el trabajo…–me dijo

– ¡¿Tú trabajas?! –no pude evitar gritar, me sorprendió tanto que el trabajara...y…"¡¿De qué demonios se trata su trabajo?! , ¡Si este auto debe costar millones!..."

–Si–dijo entre sonrisas–Vamos, no lo pienses tanto, y sube o se nos hará tarde…– dijo risueño

–Ok-Okey–Respondí un tanto nerviosa

–Oye puedo preguntarte algo... –me dijo un poco nervioso

–Sí, ¿Qué pasa? –le dije curiosa

–A ti... ¿Tú sigues odiando a los famosos? –me preguntó, me sorprendió que me pregunte eso...

–Sí, los odio más que a nada en el mundo–lo decía algo enojada pensando en ese tipo y lo que me hizo– ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –le dije algo ya calmada

–No,... por nada solo curiosidad–me dijo algo nervioso, pero no le di importancia...

Cuando llegamos a mi casa le dije que se sentara en el sofá, mientras yo me iba a preparar algo de café parar los dos…

Una vez que regrese le di su café mientras yo tomaba el mío…

–Bien, cuéntame lo que paso... –me dijo

–Bueno... lo que paso fue… –Comencé a contarle lo que había sucedido, claro que no le dije que ese tipo era famoso y que era una fiesta exclusiva...

–A ya veo eso fue lo que paso–me dijo algo desilusionado

–Si... –Respondí de la misma manera, pero cuando las lágrimas traicionaban con volver a salir algo que hizo él me sorprendió más…

Me tomo de la muñeca y me robo un beso... – "¡¿Pero qué está pasando?!" –pensaba algo alarmada por lo sucedido…

–A partir de ahora el beso de ese tipo no cuenta... ¿Entendido? –me dijo algo...no sé qué emoción podría describir el tono de su voz en este momento es... su voz refleja varias emociones juntas...

"¡¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?! Espera...no me digas que el gusta de mi...no puede ser esto me confunde mucho más, primero el beso de ese tipo y ahora a él, pero ¡¿Qué demonios les pasa a los hombres?! No entiendo nada cada vez me confundo más y más..."

"¡¿Qué hago ahora?!¡¿No entiendo nada de lo que está pasando?!..."

–Mejor me voy, bueno adiós...y trata de no darle mucha importancia a lo que ha pasado–me dijo para luego salir de mi casa...justo cuando estaba a punto de seguirlo escuche su auto arrancar... "¡¿Pero qué demonios está pasando?!¡No sé lo que debo hacer! mi cabeza está hecha un lio...Pero espera ¿Por qué me cuesta tanto elegir?...La respuesta es obvia... el beso que elijo es el de... ¡¿Pero que me pasa por que me cuesta tanto decirlo?! El beso que elijo es... ¡Ya basta el beso que elijo es...!"

– ¡Kazune, elijo el de kazune! – Grité... "¡¿Por qué me costó tanto decirlo?!¡Ya basta!...voy a dejar de pensar en eso ya..."

–Mejor me voy a dormir–dije esto para irme a mi cuarto..."mejor me duermo ya..."

*En el sueño de amu*

–Espera…para nos van a ver... –dijo una chica en un susurro…

–Entonces no alces tanto la voz... –dijo una voz muy varonil y sexy…

–Ikuto más despacio...ahh…Ikuto...mmm... ¡Ikuto! –dijo esto un poco alto y jadeando...

–Espera ya casi termino...ahh...aguanta un poco... –dijo entre jadeos– ¡AMU! –Gritó para después caer encima de la chica

Pov Amu*

–¡¿Pero qué mierda fue ese sueño?!...¡¿Por qué soñé con ese tipo?!...y aun peor en esa clase de sueño... –dije esto para luego recordar todas las escenas del sueño e inmediatamente me sonrojé... "¡¿Cómo era posible que yo tuviera esa clase de sueño?! Y aun peor con ese tipo...basta ya me canse lo mejor será olvidar este sueño...si eso haré olvidaré este sueño..." –pensé, para luego pararme…

Cuando note que estaba toda sudada y un poco agitada... "¡¿Cómo es posible?! Ya basta, ya decidí que me olvidaría de este sueño...mejor me doy un baño..." –pensé esto para luego salir de mi habitación y dirigirme al baño y tomar un buen baño…

Luego de una larga ducha, me fui a mi habitación, me cambié y me fui a la habitación de mis padres a ver si ya habían regresado, pero nada la habitación estaba completamente vacía...justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación vi una nota en la mesa de noche de mis padres y decía…

*En la nota*

Querida hija si estás leyendo esto es porque fuiste a nuestro cuarto a ver si habíamos regresado pero no nos encontraste, nos fuimos a ver a tu abuela que se encuentra mal de salud, pero si no hemos regresado es porque está muy mal y estaremos regresando dentro de un mes, así que cuídate mucho, te dejamos dinero en la cocina, arriba del refrigerador, así aliméntate bien, cuídate y regresaremos muy pronto, te queremos mucho...

...Mamá y Papá 3...

Pov Amu*

Quererme...si claro... mejor me voy a la escuela…–dije esto para salir de la habitación y dirigirme a la escuela pues no tenía hambre como para desayunar...

*Ya en la escuela*

–¡Amu! –gritaron dos chicos para salir corriendo a su encuentro…

"Oh no ya me encontraron, ¿Qué hago ahora?"–pensaba mientras ellos se acercaban a mi corriendo...

– ¡Amu tengo que hablarte sobre lo de...! –me dijeron para luego mirase entre ellos..

– ¡¿Ikuto?! –Gritó Kazune

– ¡¿Kazune?! –Gritó Ikuto

– ¡¿Pero qué demonios haces tú aquí?! –gritaron los dos al mismo tiempo...

"Pero… ¡¿QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUI?! de donde conoce Ikuto a Kazune y ¿Kazune conoce a Ikuto?...aggg y ahora que está pasando de donde se conocen esos dos...¡¿Que se supone que haga ahora?!"

– ¡Yo estudio aquí! ¡¿Tu qué haces aquí?! –Respondió

– Pues me he trasladado a esta escuela–Respodió Kazune

– ¡¿Pero qué demonios...no puedes dejar de seguirme?! –Preguntó un ¿Enojado? Ikuto

– ¡¿Seguirte?!...por favor tú eres el que siempre está en donde yo estoy... –

– ¿Esto qué está pasando? –Lo interrumpí un tanto nerviosa

Al unísono respondieron – Nada Amu solo que... –no continuaron– ¡No le hables a Amu por su nombre! y ¡¿De dónde mierda conoces a Amu?! – Preguntaron los dos a unísono... –No¡¿Tu de donde la conoces?! , no tu primero... ¡ya basta! ¡Deja de copiar lo que digo!...¡No tú deja de copiar lo que yo digo!...ashhh–seguían diciendo al mismo tiempo los dos…

– ¿Esto ustedes se conocen? –pregunté

–Pues si lo conos... –Kazune no lo dejó continuar

–Pues nosotros nos conocemos de... –decía un tanto nervioso pero la campana no lo dejó continuar–Oh mira la campana ya sonó, vayámonos rápido–dijo para jalarme y salir corriendo...pude ver que en la cara de Ikuto...no, ese tipo... se dibujaba una sonrisa de satisfacción...pero…"¿Por qué?"

Pov Ikuto*

"Así que no quieres que ella se entere...jajajaja… eso ya lo veremos" –pensaba mientras lo veía llevándose a la pelirosa corriendo del brazo y mientras yo mostraba una sonrisa…

Pov. Normal*

*Ya en clases*

Cierto peliazul llegaba tarde...

–Perdón maestra por la tardanza es que tenía una sesión de fotos antes de venir aquí y tardo más de lo previsto–dijo para luego mirar a una pelirosa que lo miraba curiosa…

–Si está bien puedes sentarte–La profesora l respondió mostrando una seductora sonrisa...

–Gracias mis–Le respondió regresando una sonrisa igual a la de ella... –"Ella también es igual que las demás, también esta rendida a mis pies, entonces ¿Por qué ella no...?" –pensaba mientras se sentaba y veía fijamente a la pelirosa...

Así pasaron las clases y llegó el recreo…

*En el recreo*

– ¡Amu! –Gritaba un chico pelirubio y ojos azules–Vamos a comer juntos–decía mientras se acercaba a ella

–Kazune, si claro porque no… –decía contestándole–vamos rápido o se nos... –no continuó porque el chico estaba rodeado de chicas…

–Ahí esta es él, dame tu autógrafo, puedes tomarte una foto conmigo, no conmigo, haayy pero si es él es tan lindo... –decían todas juntas...él solo la veía a la pelirosa que estaba un poco confundida por lo que estaba pasando

–Esto... ¿Qué está pasando Kazune? –pregunto un tanto curiosa y sorprendida la pelirosa

–Esto... no es nada, porque no te adelantas, yo te alcanzo después...ve…–decía el rubio mientras le hacía señales con la mano…

– ¿Es…tá bien? –decía un tanto desconfiada pero aun así se fue…

Pov Amu*

"No sé qué está pasando pero lo voy a descubrir...se me hace extraño que Kazune no lo dejara continuar a Iku...ese tipo y luego de la nada me jalara y nos fuéramos corriendo y ahora esto... ¡¿Que está pasando?! ¡¿Que me estará ocultando?! , Ya sé Iku...ese tipo debe saber la respuesta... tengo que decirle que me diga…"–pensé para salir a buscarlo al tejado pues él siempre estaba ahí...

Al momento en el que llegué al tejado lo encontré sentado en el piso leyendo mientras tomaba un jugo..."Espera este tipo lee creí que era un tonto y no se molestaba ni siquiera en coger un libro...espera está leyendo la versión original...wow esto sí que es sorprendente... –estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta que lo estaba viendo tan fijamente hasta que él dijo algo...

–Si quieres puedes tomarme una foto así durará más jajaja…–"Se estaba burlando de mi...enserio que no lo tolero...pero tenía razón por la forma en la que lo miraba, cualquiera lo malinterpretaría…"

–No, para que querría una foto tuya mejor le tomo una foto a un perro de la calle, para lo que vine es... –Me interrumpió

–Yo sé para lo que has venido...quieres saber lo que oculta Kazune ¿No es así? –me dijo con un tono convencido…

–Pues sí,...esto me preguntaba si tú me lo... –Nuevamente me interrumpió

–Sí, te lo diré–Me dijo con una sonrisa

–Genial, entonces que es lo que... –dije algo emocionada pero nuevamente me interrumpió

–Te lo diré solo con una condición–Me dijo mostrándome una sonrisa triunfadora...

–Esta... bien... ¿Cuál es tu condición? –Pregunté un tanto confiada pero muy nerviosa..

–Te lo digo solo si me das un beso como el que te di en la fiesta... ¿Qué dices? –me dijo algo burlón pero sin quitar la sonrisa de antes...

"¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasa a este tipo?!...No definitivamente no lo haré...pero si no lo hago no me enteraré del secreto...y si le pregunto a Kazune estoy segura que trataría de evitar la conversación…Eso significa que lo único que puedo hacer es..." –pensé para mirarlo y rápidamente bajar la mirada al recordar el sueño que tuve... – "¡¿Qué demonios haré?! Ashh me estoy confundiendo no sé qué hacer..." –Pensaba mientras lo miraba lentamente y él no me quitaba la mirada ni su sonrisa de encima... "Ahora si no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que este tipo quiere...pero la pregunta principal es ¡¿Qué es lo que voy a hacer?!"

"Uffff...no no no...no puedo relajarme...no puedo entender lo que este tipo quiere...no lo sé, pero si quiero saber el secreto que me oculta Kazune tengo que hacerlo...tengo que...be-be-besarlo" –Pienso mientras lo miro muy sonrojada y nerviosa–"Bien ya lo decidí tengo que hacerlo...no creo que sea tan...malo" –Pensé para mirarlo fijamente, segura de mi misma...pero... ¿Realmente estoy así?...

Pov Ikuto*

"Esa es la expresión que tanto he estado esperando...que ella me mire toda sonrojada y nerviosa...solo a mi...pero...¿Por qué quiero eso?...estos sentimientos que hay dentro de mí...¿Qué son?... no...No pueden ser de amor...o ¿Si?...no claro que no, yo lo único que quiero es cumplir mi apuesta y probarme a mí mismo que puedo conseguir todo lo que me propongo...claro que si...pero… ¿Por qué me gusta esa mirada de ella en ese estado?...se me hace...tierna...yo la...odio...por hacerme sentir así y no saber qué es lo que siento...la odio..."

Amu Pov*

"Bien ya lo había decidido que lo haría así que..."

Poco a poco me fui acercado a su rostro, podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, cada segundo que pasaba me ponía cada vez más nerviosa...pero todos los nervios se fueron cuando nuestros labios se juntaron...no fue un beso parecido al de la fiesta este fue más...lindo...podía sentir como mi corazón latía tan fuerte que me podría dar un infarto, cada segundo que pasaba deseaba que este beso no acabara...pero ¿Por qué?...

"Mientras el beso pasaba sentía sus manos en mi cintura y yo por intuición puse mis manos en su cuello...cuando esto paso el beso fue subiendo de nivel...sentía su lengua jugar con la mía...mientras el hacía esto yo le acaricia sus cabellos...eran sedosos y suaves...todos esos sentimientos dentro de mí se sentían tan bien...sentí eso que dicen las chicas de las mariposas en el estómago...siempre creí que eso era una tontería y una cursilería inventada por unas chicas tontas y sosas...pero era verdad...era lo que estaba sintiendo...mejor dicho...lo que él me estaba haciendo sentir...solo podía decirle a través de mi mente que no parara...que siguiera...quería sentir esas sensaciones más tiempo...pero… ¿Por qué era él el que me las estaba provocando?¿Por qué me siento así con un beso de este tipo? yo lo...odio...por hacerme sentir estas sensaciones tan nuevas...y lindas...me odio...por sentir lo que siento sabiendo que él solo está jugando conmigo...pero...no puedo parar...no puedo dejar de sentir lo que siento...aun sabiendo cómo va a terminar esto...no puedo detenerme..."

Pov. Normal*

Los minutos pasaban pero el beso parecía eterno...hasta que el oxígeno se les agotaba...el momento de separarse llegó...la culminación de un beso lleno de dudas y el sentimiento más puro y sincero estaba acabando...pero que más podía pasar...todo lo que empieza termina...es algo inevitable...

Una vez terminado el beso...se fueron separando de a pocos...sin dejar de mirarse...poco a poco se soltaban...con miedo a que todo lo que conocían y había pasado no fuera real...que las dudas que sentían se aclararan y desaparecieran...que todas las sensaciones y emociones sentidas… desaparecieran…

Una vez separados lo único que pudieron hacer era mirarse...transmitir un montón de palabras y sensaciones a través de sus miradas...pero había algo que ellos no habían notado y era que sus corazones parecían latir al mismo tiempo...como si bailaran una misma canción a un mismo compás,...cómo si sintieran una misma emoción...una misma palabra... que ellos mismos tenían que descubrir el significado de esta con solo escuchar su propia voz...el sonido de la voz de su corazón les dijera lo que ellos sentían...lo que ellos querían...

Todo y el ¿Por qué comenzó este beso? terminaron olvidándolo...solo podían mirase...mirarse de una forma en la que querían que el otro les dijera lo que sentían...que les dijera una respuesta a una pregunta que aún no podían formular con claridad...solo sus corazones conocían la pregunta y la respuesta...sus ojos solo podían tratar de buscar a los del otro...como si se preguntaran...¿Qué es lo que tu sientes? o ¿Cómo me siento yo?...sus miradas solo se cruzaban...solo esperaban el mirar del otro...solo querían...saber...la respuesta a algo que aún no se habían preguntado...

*Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿Qué creen que hagan esos dos? ¿Algo cambiará?, dejen sus respuestas en los Reviews, bueno sin más espero contar con su apoyo y sigan leyendo este fic, Bye, Bye, besooos*


	4. Chapter 4

*Bueno aquí está un nuevo capítulo de este fic, me alegra que les haya gustado:

*Alumina8210*

*Carleny464*

*Lacie Baskeville*

*AI Tsukiyomi*

*sakuraXmikan17*

Y a los que leen este fic, gracias por su apoyo, espero disfruten este nuevo cap y puedan dejarme sus hermosos Reviews, me ayudan muchísimo, sin más a leer*

Pov. Normal*

Estaban dos chicos mirándose, solo mirándose...buscando una explicación para lo sucedido...pero...nada...nadie podía hablar...solo buscar la mirada del otro...transmitirle con esta...sus dudas y emociones...una mirada...confundida y temerosa...solo su mirada a la del otro...como si el mundo alrededor de ellos desapareciera...todos los sonidos, colores y formas... desaparecieran...

Justo cuando se disponían a hablar...se escucha la puerta abrirse de forma estruendosa...era Kazune...pero ¿Había visto lo sucedido?...solo él lo sabía...

– ¿Que está pasando aquí?...

Ikuto solo esbozo una sonrisa traviesa

– ¡Ikuto maldito!, ¡¿Que le has hecho?!

– Nada,...que te importe... – dijo para luego salir lentamente del lugar...pero antes...le susurro algo a Amu...algo que solo ella había escuchado...hecho esto, salió como si nada hubiera pasado...

Pov Amu*

– ¿Que te hizo?... – ~me pregunto algo enojado y preocupado

– Nada importante...olvídalo...

– ¡¿Que te hizo?! – pregunto esta vez gritando

– Lo que haya hecho o no...eso no tiene que ver contigo...así que...olvídalo...vámonos que ya está por comenzar la clase– dije para salir de ese lugar y dejarlo solo...

*Te espero a la salida en el salón de música...hablaremos*– me dijo en un susurro que yo sola escuche... "¿Qué se supone que debo hacer?...no comprendo nada...no entiendo porque mi corazón late de una forma tan rápida que...no comprendo porque me siento de esta forma tan nueva...y no comprendo por qué es él...de todos los chicos...al que más odio...me esté haciendo que sienta estas emociones tan...lindas... porque él...lo odio...me odio...porque sé que el solo está jugando conmigo...lo siento en el fondo de mi corazón...pero algo me dice que no lo escuche...que solo haga lo que tengo que hacer...y eso es lo que haré...yo tengo que hacerlo...tengo que..." – pensé para abrir y entrar a mi salón y allí estaba...estaba sentado en su lugar...con el libro de antes...tan tranquilo...tan calmado...como si nada le molestara...como si nada importara...como si nada hubiera pasado...

Mientras pensaba esto me sentaba en mi lugar...ignoraba todo lo que pasaba alrededor de mi...todo lo que mis compañeras susurraban de mi...todo...

Luego de unos minutos lo vi entrar...era Kazune...lo mire, él me ignoró... "Debe estar molesto por lo sucedido...pero algo en mi me dice que no me interesa...yo solo podía mirar a ese tipo...a Ikuto...debía admitirlo...algo en mi quiere saber de él...quiero saber que significo lo de antes para él...pero por alguna razón tengo miedo a lo que él me pueda responder..."

Mientras estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos...la salida llegó...el momento de hablar con él había llegado...me siento nerviosa...pero debo hacerlo...es la única forma de entender lo que está pasando...mis sentimientos...mis emociones...mis dudas...todo...

Mientras todas estas cosas pasaban dentro de mi cabeza, me di cuenta que ya estaba en frente de la puerta del salón de música...

La abrí y allí estaba...parado...recostado contra la ventana...viendo el cielo...el atardecer que estaba pasando...

Cuando él noto mi presencia...estaba dispuesto a comenzar con la charla pero lo interrumpí...

– Bésame– le dije y este me miro sorprendido

"La única verdad...la razón por la que comenzó todo fue por un beso... eso significa que para comprender lo que está pasando necesito que me vuelva a besar...para comprender y aclarar todas mis dudas y sentimientos...necesito hacer lo que comenzó todo esto...un beso"

Pov. Normal*

Allí estaban...mirándose...uno confundido y la otra...decidida...¿Cómo fue que esto sucedió?...por un beso...todo lo sucedido hasta ahora fue por un beso...y por un beso terminaran todas las dudas...o al menos eso piensa ella...

– ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?... ¿Qué te bese?

– Si, eso fue lo que dije...¿Lo harás?

Todo de quedo en silencio, no respondió...no porque no quisiera hacerlo...sino porque estaba confundido...confundido por la reacción de ella...confundido por lo que sentía...confundido por...todo...ella lo estaba haciendo cambiar...él antes sin dudado la habría besado...pero ahora no podía...su cuerpo no reaccionaba...no lo obedecía...había cambiado...él...su forma de ver el mundo...a las mujeres...todo...estaba cambiando...

– Ya veo... – dijo ocultando su vista en su flequillo y causando la sorpresa del otro– Perdón por las molestias...yo ya me voy... – dijo para dirigirse a la puerta rápidamente...pero algo impidió su salida...Ikuto había reaccionado...la había tomado de la muñeca...ella forcejeaba...se quería ir...la estaba confundiendo...

En eso Ikuto al sentir sus forcejeos...la atrajo hacia él...la tomo por la cintura...y sin más acerco sus labios a los de ella...suavemente...delicadamente...como si tratara de protegerla...de él mismo...

La pelirosa por su parte se sorprendió...pero poco a poco le empezó a corresponder...los sentimientos del anterior beso...volvieron a regresar poco a poco...ella quería más...rodeo el cuello de chico...la puerta era incomoda...por eso...enrollo sus piernas en su cadera del chico...

Esta nueva posición que había hecho la chica lo sorprendió...pero poco a poco se fue excitando más...quería más...subió el beso a otro nivel...jugaba con la lengua de la chica...cada vez más...se excitaba...con cada roce con esta chica...lo excitaba más...comenzó a mover sus manos por su espalda de arriba abajo...cuando sintió que unas manos jugaban con su cabello...se sentía tan bien...las sensaciones de ese momento se sentían tan bien para él que ya estaba excitado de sobre manera...

La pelirosa solo luchaba por seguirle el ritmo en el beso...cuando sintió sus manos que subían y bajaban por su espalda...le dio un leve escalofrió...pero se sentía bien...el roce de su cuerpo con el de él...era verdad se estaba excitando...quería más de él...quería tocarlo más...sentir más...de él...

Ikuto ya no lo resistía más...quería tocarla...quería tenerla...quería hacerla suya...que gritara su nombre en placer...ya no lo resistió...comenzó a lamerle el cuello...

La pelirosa se puso nerviosa...no compendia lo que estaba pasando...no podía pensar en nada...su mente estaba en blanco...pero lo que él le estaba haciendo sentir...era agradable...placentero...y ella lo sabía...

– Ahh...Ikuto...de-detente...Ahh– decía entre jadeos tratando de contenerse...

– No puedo,...ya no lo resisto más– dicho esto comenzó a lamerle más rápido el cuello...para dé a pocos subir hasta su oreja y lamerla también...

La pelirosa se sentía en las nubes...cada lamida que este le daba la excitaba más...ya no podía contenerse más...

– Ahh...I-Ikuto...para...e-esto no está bien...ahh– decía cada vez más excitada...

– No quiero parar...no puedo...ya no puedo contenerme más– dijo cada vez más excitado...cada gemido que la chica daba...lo excitaba más...cada vez más...estaba casi a su límite...

Cuando la pelirosa comenzaba a ceder el peliazul comenzaba a bajar sus manos a sus muslos de la chica...pero un ruido los alarmo...

Chico 1: Apúrate, que ya quiero irme...recuerda que nos están esperando...

Chico 2: Si ya lo sé,...solo que me he olvidado un libro en el salón de música... – decía para abrir la puerta del salón mencionado...nada no había nadie... – Ves aquí esta...ya vámonos– le dijo al chico que lo acompañaba...para salir y cerrar la puerta del salón...

Mientras tanto debajo de la capeta del profesor se encontraban una pelirosa y un peliazul escondidos...

– Bien creo que se han ido– le decía a la pelirosa

Cuando el peliazul la voltio a mirar esta estaba muy sonroja...cuando este se disponía a tocarle la cabeza...esta se levantó de golpe...lo miro algo nerviosa y muy sonrojada...para luego voltearse y salir corriendo del lugar...

Lo único que podía preguntarse era... ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¿Por qué?...la respuesta...solo sus corazones la sabían...

Pov Amu*

"¡No puede ser!...¡no puede ser!...esto no me puede estar pasando a mi...como puede ser que llegamos hasta ese punto...a ver recapitulemos...yo fui al salón porque él dijo que hablaríamos sobre lo que sucedió antes...pero justo cuando él iba a hablar yo lo interrumpí...y le dije que me...besara...porque creía que con eso se me aclararían las dudas...pero de nada sirvió porque ahora estoy mucho más confundida"– pienso mientras movía mi cabeza de un lado al otro... – "No, no, no, y no...no puedo pensar en nada...antes tampoco porque mi mente estaba nublosa...solo podía pensar en...más...es cierto solo podía pensar en querer más de Ikuto...sentirlo...conocerlo...tener más de él...eso significa que me gusta...Ikuto...No, no, no, no, no...por favor Amu despierta ese tipo no siente algo por ti...él solo está jugando contigo...por que se fijaría en ti...mírate...comparada con todas las chicas con las que habrá salido Ikuto...no eres nada...es algo que debes aceptar...si no quieres salir herida debes comprender y aceptar la realidad...él solo juega contigo…"– me decía a mí misma en mi mente– Pero aunque se perfectamente eso...estos sentimientos ya no los puedo parar...lo que siento dentro de mí...ya no puede ser detenido... – dije para salir de una vez de la escuela...

Pov. Ikuto*

"Estoy en shock,...no puedo creer que haya perdido el control...esto jamás me había pasado con ninguna mujer...pero ella...no sé qué me sucede cuando estoy cerca de ella...solo puedo pensar en hacerla mía...tenerla y marcarla como mía...hacerla gritar mi nombre en placer...no, no, no esto no me puede estar pasando a mi... no puede estar pasando...que yo sienta esto por ella...es imposible...pero de algo estoy seguro de algo...no es amor...solo es deseo...yo lo sé...solo estoy jugando con ella...yo no puedo sentir nada por nadie...y mucho menos por una chica como ella...eso jamás...pero algo dentro de mí me dice que esto va a terminar y uno de los dos herido...pero...no puedo detenerme...mis ganas de poseerla...es algo imposible para mi pararlas..."–pienso mientras me dirijo a la limosina que me espera afuera...

Pov. Amu *

"Lo sabía, él y yo somos de mundos diferentes..." – pensé mientras veía a Ikuto irse en su limosina– "Algo como que él se enamore de mi es algo que ni siquiera debería pensar...es algo imposible...pero me gusta...es algo que ya no voy a negar más...pero algo sé muy bien...al final...yo saldré herida...algo me lo dice...algo en mi pecho me dice que...esto dolerá...este amor que siento por él...será doloroso y perjudicial para mí...pero no pararé...estos sentimientos no los pararé...yo los conservaré y lucharé por ellos...aunque al final estos sentimientos me destruyan...luchare por ellos...porque yo sé cuál es el final de esta historia...y no me importa..." – pensé para dirigirme de una vez a mi casa y pensar todo lo sucedido hoy...

*Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Qué dirá Amu? ¿Qué pasará con Ikuto? ¿Qué querrá Ikuto?, Dejen sus respuestas en sus preciosos Reviews, y por último ¿Les gustó?, ojalá que sí, ¿Merezco un Review?, espero así sea, bueno sin más, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olviden dejar sus Reviews, créanme me ayudan muchísimo, Bye, Bye, Besoos*


	5. Chapter 5

*Bueno aquí está un nuevo capítulo de este fic, me alegra que les haya gustado:

*Alumina8210*

*Carleny464*

*Lacie Baskeville*

*AI Tsukiyomi*

*SakuraXmikan17 *

*Amutosfanfics*

Y a los que leen este fic, gracias por su apoyo, espero disfruten este nuevo cap y puedan dejarme sus hermosos Reviews, me ayudan muchísimo, sin más a leer*

Pov. Normal*

– Ikuto a donde se supone que vamos…–preguntaba un pelimorado

– Nagihiko, ya te dije que necesito despejar mi mente así que….¡YA BASTA! tu solo acompáñame….mira….desde cuando yo tengo que estar explicándote el porqué de mis acciones…..ashh– Decía un peliazul un tanto frustrado…..

– Jajajaja….esa actitud parece de un rechazado…. ¿Alguien te rechazó?...o puede ser que… ¿Estés enamorado? – Decía un pelimorado un tanto burlón….

Todo se quedó en silencio…

– ¡NO PUEDE SER!, ¡¿ESTAS ENAMORADO?!...Jamás creí que viviría para ver algo así….No puedo creerlo….él gran Ikuto Tsukiyomi….Enamorado….el gran casanova y mujeriego amigo que tengo…..¡Esta enamorado! – gritaba como loco y un tanto burlón…

– ¡YA CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!... ¡QUIEN DEMONIOS DICES QUE ESTA ENAMORADO! ¡ESO JAMÁS! ¿¡ME ENTIENDES?! ¡¿JAMÁS?! – Decía el otro paranoico y enojado….

– Si, si, ok, ok, es solo que como te quedaste en silencio me dio esa impresión– Decía mientras se secaba los ojos, que le estaban lagrimeando de tanto reír–Además no entiendo porque te enojas tanto solo te estaba haciendo una broma,…no era para tanto….Jajajaja…

– Bueno pues….vuelve hacer una de esas bromas y no la cuentas…. – Decía calmando su enojo…

– Veamos….si necesitas despejar tu mente...– Decía ya más calmado– Eso significa que vamos…..a la discoteca "Rozen"…. ¿No es así?...

– Así es

– Y cuando dices despejar tu mente te refrieres… ¿A que una chica te va a ayudar no es cierto?...

– Así es

– Eres increíble….como es que puedes jugar con las mujeres….algún día te harán lo mismo….te dejaran ilusionado….o simplemente lo que haces algún día te perjudicará….cuando conozcas a la chica que te guste….

– Pues querido Amigo– Decía sarcásticamente– Ese día jamás llegará,…así que te aconsejo olvidarlo de una vez esa estupidez...

– Yo te lo digo…..porque sé que un día eso sucederá….y créeme que la que más sufrirá será ella…..y tú también saldrás perjudicado….

– Pues….avísame el día en el que yo me enamore– Decía burlón– Eso Jamás pasará…. ¿Me entiendes?...eso jamás…

– Bueno como sea…..solo recuerda que yo te lo advertí….

– Como sea…. Ya llegamos baja rápido….

– Bueno….que comience la conquista…– Decía para bajar del auto….

*En la discoteca*

– Ikuto…– Decía llamándolo al peliazul– Creo que ya encontré a mi compañía de esta noche….

– Así…y ¿Quién es?...

– Esa pelirosa de allí…– Decía señalando a una chica que estaba bebiendo una copa…

– ¿Pelirosa?... – se preguntaba mientras se volteaba a ver a la chica…– No puede ser… ¡¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?!... –Gritó

– Ikuto…. ¿La conoces?... – preguntaba algo confundido

Todo se quedó en silencio…..el peliazul estaba en shock… ¿Qué hacia ella allí?... ¿Con quién había llegado?...son algunas de las preguntas que cruzaban por su mente…

– ¿Ikuto?...espera a dónde vas…– Decía mientras veía a su amigo irse hacia la pelirosa…

De lejos se podía ver como una pelirosa se tomaba una copa mientras de otro lado un peliazul se acercaba lentamente….

– Oye gatita…. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?... ¿En un lugar como este?...

– Ahhh– contesta ebria– A mira pero si es Ikuto….pues la razón por la que vine fue…..– empezó a contar mientras tomaba una copa tras otra…

*1 hora antes*

– Vamos Amu….no seas amargada, esta será la última vez que te pido algo….pero por favor acompáñame….siiiiii–Suplicaba una pelinegra

– No, no, no, no te voy a acompañar Hanna….la última vez que te acompañe….terminaste yéndote con un chico, no sé a dónde y me tuve que regresar sola….así que no….

– Vamos Amu esta vez te juro que no me voy a ir con nadie….pero por favor acompáñame….sabes que necesito distraerme….ya sabes porque….siiii….

– Uffff….está bien…..igual te terminarías saliendo con la tuya aunque diga que no….asi que….te acompañaré…– Decía resignada una pelirosa..

– Yupi….Amu eres la mejor….o si la mejor….iremos a la fiesta…iremos a la fiesta…o si…aja…o si…aja…Amu, Amu…rarara jajajaja…– Decía alegre su rubia prima….

– No sé cómo lo haces…pero lo haces….

*Tiempo actual*

– Bueno y esa es la razón de porque estoy en este lugar….al final mi prima se terminó yendo con un chico a no sé dónde y me dejo sola de nuevo y no sé cómo regresar a mi casa– decía cada vez más ebria…

– Mmmm…..que te parece si vienes a mi casa…. – él ya estaba preparado para una respuesta desaprobatoria…

– Claro….porque no….igual mi prima ya se fue…. – dijo dejando sorprendido al peliazul….es cierto que estaba ebria pero aún así no se lo esperaba…

– Bien entonces….nos vamos…...gatita…. – dijo con una voz extremadamente sexy

Inmediatamente la llevo a su auto y aceleró todo lo que pudo….llegaron rápidamente….y el peliazul la condujo a su pen-hause….

Justo cuando entraron él la acorraló contra la pared…y empezó un beso tan apasionado….una guerra de lenguas dio inicio….mientras él beso se profundizaba cada vez más, él enrollo las piernas de la pelirosa en su cadera….para luego cargarla y llevarla a la habitación….ya allí la tumbo a la cama…pero en eso la pelirosa empezó a temblar…

– ¿Por qué tan asustada my love? – dijo él

– Este yo…yo jamás he hecho esto…– dijo ella

– Tu solo déjate llevar gatita…– dijo él para volver a besarla pasionalmente

Mientras se besaban él la tumbó a la cama….fue allí cuando empezó a besar su cuello…ella sentía como en su vientre se movía una mariposa loca….mientras ella sentía esto…Ikuto acomodaba las piernas de ella a sus costado, que lejos de incomodar a esta la excitó de sobre manera…pero también sintió algo duro en su vientre…y simplemente los nervios se apoderaron de ella, quería que el parará pero él bajo sus labios hasta sus pechos los cuales empezó a besar aún sobre la tela….ella no sabía que se podía sentir aún sobre la tela, Ikuto fue bajando sus besos y ella pudo sentir como subía su vestido y sintió como este empezó a lamer su vientre ella soltó un audible suspiró y fue allí donde mojo sus braguitas, poco a poco él fue bajando sus besos al sexo de ella el cual lamió sobre la tela…Ella llevo una mano a los cabellos de este y los jalo un poco….Hasta que sintió como este metió un dedo en su interior y lo movía lentamente….ella quería gritar…

Vaya, vaya gatita estas húmeda... – dijo él y ella se ruborizó inmediatamente…para luego gemir al sentir el dedo de este moverse– dime que es lo que quieres que haga ahora…tu solo dilo y lo haré– dijo con una voz muy sensual…

AHH, Dios solo sigue…solo sigue– empezó a gemir cada vez más fuerte ….pero llego a su límite cuando sintió su lengua de este en su clítoris…ya no solo era su dedo…también era su lengua en el sexo de ella…se estaba volviendo loca…al momento de llegar a su límite…sintió como una sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo…haciendo que esta temblara….de placer….Pero justo cuando iba a gritar…los labios de este lo callaron…ella podía sentir un poco de su sabor en sus labios de este…poco a poco este empezó a quitarle el vestido….hasta dejarla en brasier….empezó a lamer sus pechos…empezó por el derecho para ir masajeando el izquierdo…hasta que endureció el pezón…para luego comenzar con el mismo tratamiento al otro….hasta que él ya llego a su límite y se quitó los pantalones….y dejar ver su grande y grueso miembro ….el gruño al sentir como esta se movía debajo de él….inmediatamente se puso protección….para proseguir a penetrarla….ella dio un grito al cielo….éste solo lamia las lágrimas que esta botaba….hasta que ella se calmó y empezó a mover su caderas indicándole que podía continuar….Este empezó lentamente…pero poco a poco la embestidas fueron subiendo de nivel…..ella no se quedaba atrás, lo acompañaba con el movimiento sus caderas….hasta que juntos llegaron al climax….ella grito de placer….y el pego un gran gruñido…para así quedarse dormidos…

*Al dia siguiente*

Una pelirosa abría lentamente sus ojos, para percatarse de algo…ella desnuda junto a Ikuto…desnudo….fue allí cuando ella dio un grito…

AAAAAA… ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO QUE ME HICISTE!... – Le gritaba pues no recordaba nada….

*Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Qué dirá Amu? ¿Qué pasará con Ikuto? ¿Qué dirá Ikuto?, Dejen sus respuestas en sus preciosos Reviews, y por último ¿Les gustó?, ojalá que sí, ¿Merezco un Review?, espero así sea, bueno sin más, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olviden dejar sus Reviews, créanme me ayudan muchísimo, Bye, Bye, Besoos*


	6. Chapter 6

*Bueno aquí está un nuevo capítulo de este fic, me alegra que les haya gustado:

*SakuraXmikan17 *

*Red-Amu *

*AI Tsukiyomi*

*Amutosfanfics *

*Alumina8210 *

*Carleny464*

*Lacie Baskeville*

Y a los que leen este fic, gracias por su apoyo, espero disfruten este nuevo cap y puedan dejarme sus hermosos Reviews, me ayudan muchísimo, sin más a leer*

Pov. Normal *

– ¡ALEJATE DE MI MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¡¿QUE ME HAS HECHO?!¡¿COMO TE ATREVISTE?!Espera…. ¡¿USAMOS PROTECCIÓN?!¡O NO….YO TE MATOOOOO! – Allí fue donde la pelirosa se sobresaltó más de lo que ya estaba, empezó a lanzarle todo lo que tenía al alcance, hasta que se quedó sin cosas que lanzar, ese fue el momento que el peliazul aprovechó para tomarla de las muñecas , ella forcejeaba…

– ¡NO SUELTAME….MALDITO PERVERTIDO!... ¡QUITAME LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA! – Cada vez más forcejeaba….

– Ashh cálmate….bien no me dejas otra opción…– Inmediatamente la jalo hasta él….la tomo de la nuca y la empezó a besar, era un beso salvaje, ella forcejeaba pero al poco tiempo empezó a ceder, cayo rendida a sus besos de él nuevamente, cuando él aire se les empezaba a agotar,….se separaron…

– Vaya forma que necesitas para callarte,…. – Se estaba burlando, le había tomado él pelo nuevamente…

– Eres un…– pero antes de que dijera algo más él la interrumpió…

– Contestaré todas tus preguntas ahora….así que escucha…– dijo, para proseguir a tomar asiento en la cama tapando lo necesario….con la pelirosa al lado que solo se tapaba con la sábana del busto hacia los pies….– Primero…Lo que hicimos fue lo que puedes ver….Segundo….No hice nada que tú no quisieras, ambos lo hicimos…y Tercero….Si usamos protección….Bien ya respondí tus preguntas así que no tienes derecho a golpearme…porque ambos sabemos…que tanto tú como yo lo queríamos…¿o no es así? – Interrogó, la pelirosa se sobresaltó….empezó a recordar….era cierto ella también lo quería pero….estaba borracha…. ¿Por qué?...Ah es cierto su prima la había dejado sola nuevamente para irse con un chico….fue cuando fue al bar y pidió un trago….uno de muchos, así fue como se emborrachó….lo había recordado….luego apareció Ikuto y la llevó a su Pen-hause….y así fue como es que pasó lo que pasó…

El peliazul había notado que la pelirosa estaba sumida en sus pensamientos…asi que interrogó nuevamente….

– ¿No es así? Amu – Lo último lo pronunció de una forma muy sensual y provocativa

– Bien como sea….yo mejor ya me retiro– Dijo

– Contesta– dijo para tomarla de la muñeca

– Suéltame…no pienso responder ¡suéltame! – Decía mientras forcejeaba…pero mientras hacía esto la sábana se enredó y ella cayó…– Auch…eso si dolió…– se quejó…justo cuando se disponía a pararse sintió un dolor….a lo cual se quedó quieta y preocupada…

– No me digas….no te puedes parar…y eso seguro es porque te duele mucho tus caderas ¿no es así? – Preguntó algo burlón– Aunque no te culpo…después de la buena cogida que de di ayer….es normal que esto pasara…

– ¡TU MALDITO PERVERTIDO!...Auch– Se volvió a quejar

– No te quejes….ya se te pasará….ahora porque no te das un baño– Dijo para voltear a verla, estaba en posición de defensa,… – Tooonta….yo voy a bañarme en el baño de abajo…~A lo que la pelirosa se sintió más calmada al escucharlo– A parte no hay nada de tu cuerpo que no haya visto anoche– Dijo lanzándole una mirada pervertida…mientras la veía de arriba a abajo…

– ¡CALLATE MALDITO PERVERTIDO! – Le gritó

– Si, si….que disfrutes tu baño….gatita– dijo con un toque pervertido y seductor….para luego salir del lugar…

– Ese tipo es….un pervertido…..pero me siento rara….al quererlo aun sabiendo cómo es….espero que algún día mis sentimientos te alcancen….Ikuto…– dijo para tomar sus ropas e ir al baño….

Justo dentro del baño se dispuso a verse en el espejo y pudo ver una marca roja a la altura de su cuello….era una marca…su marca de lo sucedido anoche…de lo que Ikuto le había hecho….de lo que ella hizo….

– Uff siento que este día va a ser largo….empezando desde ahora….ya no me contendré….haré que mis sentimientos lo alcancen….alcanzaré a una estrella…– decía para sonreír de una manera muy tierna….

Una vez cambiada bajó a la sala….donde la esperaba un peliazul….estaba cambiado con una ropa casual pero de igual manera lo hacían ver sexy….

– Vaya hasta que por fin bajas….enserio que las chicas tardan tanto en bañarse…

– Así…pues para tu información me tarde bañándome porque quería quitarme este apestoso olor tuyo de mi cuerpo– dijo como haciendo puchero…

– Enserio….y yo que creí que te encantaba mi aroma…..como a mí me encanta el tuyo– dijo de una forma tan sensual, que provocó un sonrojo por parte de Amu….

– Ya deja de hacer eso….y ya llévame a mi casa…– dijo un poco enfadada y sonrojada

– Después de comer– dijo con desgana

– ¡No, Ahora! – dijo enfadada…

– Ok, ok te llevaré a tu casa…– dijo para salir del Hotel y llevarla a su auto…

Una vez en casa de Amu….

– Bien ya te puedes ir, gracias por traerme– decía fríamente…

– Moo~ Amu y yo que quería que des una recompensa por traerte…– dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la pelirosa….estaban a punto de besarse pero algo los interrumpió…

– ¡TU MALDITO ALEJATE DE ELLA! – Gritó alguien

– ¡KAZUNE! – Gritó la pelirosa

– Y porque debería hacerlo…– Decía abrazándola de la cintura y apegándola cada vez más a su cuerpo….lo estaba provocando…

– Porque a Amu le molesta….por eso… ¡ASI QUE SUELTALA YA! – Cada vez molestándose más….

– Mmmm….eso es cierto... – susurraba en su oído, pues sabía que era el punto débil de la chica–…Amu…– dicho esto le mordió suavemente el oído y para lamerlo lentamente….

Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso….el rubio estaba enfadado….estaba viendo una escena nunca antes vista por él….Amu sonrojada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo….pero no era por él….y eso lo enfado….

Inmediatamente el pelirrubio se abalanzo contra el peliazul…el cual lo esquivó fácilmente….era como un gato….rápido y elegante…pero sobre todo astuto….

– ¡TU MALDITO! ¡¿POR QUÉ HUYES COBARDE?!

– Obviamente porque me quieres golpear la cara…..y claramente no te dejaré hacerlo– decía mientras esquivaba cada golpe…

– ¡A QUIEN MALDITA SEA LE IMPORTA TU CARA! –Gritó el rubio irritado

– Pues…– dijo para dirigirse a la pelirosa– A esta chica le encanta mi rostro…. ¿No es cierto?...Amu…. – Decía entre coqueto y burlón….

– ¡YA BASTA! ¡MALDITO ALEJATE DE ELLA!

– Me pregunto porque debería…pues parece que a ella no le molesta en absoluto– Comentó burlón–…así que….supongo que es a ti a quien te interesa y molesta….será que a ti te gusta esta chica…– preguntó a lo que ganó un sonrojo por parte del rubio… – Así que a ti te gusta esta chica hee….pues creo que llégate tarde ella es mía– Comento burlón…

– ¡¿DE QUE DEMONIOS HABLAS?!¡ELLA NO ES TUYA!

– Vaya…parece que no me crees….bueno entonces qué tal si te lo pruebo…

Dicho esto la giró, sin soltar su cintura, y se sonrió antes de besarla nuevamente…..un intenso beso dio inició….una guerra de lenguas nuevamente empezó….la pelirosa no forcejeo….una vez quedándose sin aire se separaron…

– Ves te lo dije….ella es mía…así que tú eres el que debe alejarse de ella….entendiste– Dijo lanzándole una mirada entre amenazadora y seria…

Dicho esto la tomo de la muñeca y la llevó a dentro de la casa dejando atrás a un rubio muy sorprendido….

*Ya dentro de la casa*

– Ikuto….porque hiciste y dijiste todas esas cosas…– preguntó algo sonrojada y nerviosa…

– Porque más…–Comenzó el peliazul

– Iku…– La interrumpió

– Porque es divertido ver su cara de enojo por eso…que más seria…

– ¡ERES UN IDIOTA NEKO-HENTAI!

– ¿Neko-hentai?... – estaba confundido

– ¡ESO NO IMPORTA! ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

– ¿Idiota?...Ahh creo que ya sé por qué me dices así….porque esperabas que te dijera "Le dije e hice todas esas cosas para dejarle en claro que tú eres mía y que él se debía alejar de ti…porque me molesta verte junto a él…..porque me gustas", eso esperabas que te dijera ¿No es cierto?... – pregunto burlón..

– ¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ MALDITO PERVERTIDO! ¡Y VETE DE UNA VEZ! – Gritó enojada, nerviosa y sonrojada….

– Bien entonces me voy….pero…– La tomó de la muñeca y la jaló hacia él– No sin esto….

Empezó a besarla nuevamente, feroz, salvaje, demandante, todo en un solo beso….a ella le costaba seguirle el ritmo….la falta de aire los obligó a separarse…

– Bien hecho esto…me voy…gatita– dijo de una forma sensual y coqueta…

Antes de que la pelirosa dijera algo él salió del lugar y arranco su auto….la pelirosa pensativa solo pudo decir…

– No entiendo que es lo que sucede….pero este día sé que será largo….

*Cinco minutos después*

– Bien….ya está mi desayuno….Itada...– La puerta se abrió estruendosamente, para dar paso a una chica muy alterada…

– Aaaaammmmuuuuuu-chiiiiiiiii! – Gritó corriendo una peli-naranja entrando a la casa

– ¡YAYA NO GRITES ME VAS A DEJAR SORDA!

– Amu-chiii…. ¡TÚ ESTAS SALIENDO CON EL CHICO-IDOL MAS GUAPO, SEXY Y TALENTOSO, CANTANTE Y MODELO TSUKIYOMI IKUTO!

– ¿Saliendo con Ikuto? – inmediatamente se sonrojó~ ¡NO CLARO QUE NO, NOSOTROS NO ESTAMOS SALIENDO! – gritó sonrojada hasta los cabellos

– Pero si yo te vi…cuando él y tú se besaban….y no era un beso cualquiera hee– Comentó con una expresión en la cara de "eh verdad que tengo razón eh eh"

– ¡¿QUE TU NOS VISTE BESANDONOS?! – Preguntó alterada y sonrojada hasta las orejas…

– Siiiiippp….Vaya que amu-chi tiene mucha suerte…mira que salir con él chico-idol más guapo de todo Japón….ahh es cierto…crees que puedas hacer que me presente a uno de sus amigos….anda di que sí, por favor amu-chi siiii…– Comentó algo suplicante…era como una niña que pedía a sus padres un helado…

– Imposible…– Comentó algo desilusionada, cayendo de nueva cuenta en la realidad…– Él no está interesado en mi– Continuó cabizbaja– Por lo tanto no estamos saliendo…

– Imposible….pero si yo los vi besa.…. – La interrumpió la pelirosa

– Soló estaba bromeando…él solo quería poner molesto a Kazune…. – Comentó con desilusión…

– Así que tú crees que no está interesado en ti hee…. – Comentó algo pensativa…

– ¿Que estas planeando en esa cabecita tuya? – preguntó muy insegura…

– Mmmm….pueesss…. ¿Qué tal si lo ponemos celoso? – Comentó algo ilusionada

– ¡¿QUE?!¡¿CELOSO?! – Estaba sorprendida por el comentario de su amiga– ¡¿ESTAS LOCA?! ¡EL NO SIENTE NADA POR MI, NO SE PONDRIA CELOSO JAMAS!…y menos por mí– Lo último lo comento con desilusión..

– ¡Por eso mismo…!– dijo ante la mirada confundida de la pelirosa– Solo será una prueba, si él se molesta, es porque le gustas, si no lo hace, no te vuelvo a preguntar jamás sobre el tema, ¿Qué dices?..¿Lo intentamos?

– Esta…bien…igualmente no funcionará…así que lo haré solo para demostrártelo…

– Cuál sea la razón no importa…ya lo verás….yo tengo razón…

Amu solo suspiró por el comentario de su amiga…sabía que no funcionaría así que….solo quedaba probárselo…

– Bien entonces, amu-chi te esperó afuera de tu casa a las 7:00 p.m…y ni se te ocurra huir porque si no…– Le lanzó una mirada amenazadora…

– Mmm…a…esto…no tranquila…no huiré…allí estaré– Dijo algo nerviosa….sabía muy bien que cuando su amiga ponía esa cara significaba que no lo decía por decir así que era mejor hacerle caso o si no….

– Me alegro que entendieras amu-chi, entonces te veo más tarde….

El día pasó muy rápido, lo que significa que ya era hora, tenía que ir con su amiga o si no….era algo que no podía ni imaginar así que….a cambiarse se ha dicho…

Luego de cambiarse…salió afuera de su casa y allí vio a su amiga esperándola…pero había un chico a su lado…era un peliverde y tenía unas gafas, tenía que admitirlo era lindo…pero si lo comparábamos con Ikuto pues….

– ¡Amu-chiii! Si viniste, cuanto me alegro…

– Si, A…esto… ¿Quién es…?– La interrumpió su amiga

– Este lindo chico, es el hijo del amigo de papá…se llama…– Él chico la interrumpió

– Mi nombre es Kairi Sanjo, un placer conocerte– Le hizo una reverencia como muestra de respeto– Me voy a hacer pasar por el novio de esta niña– dijo señalando a la pelinaranja..

– Ya estás de nuevo con eso, no entiendo porque te gusta tanto molestarme….mejor nos vamos– Contestó algo molesta

– Bien, entonces suban a mi auto... – dijo señalando a un LINDO Ferrari rojo

– Si está bien…vamos amu-chi– Llamó a su amiga mientras subía al auto…

– Ahh…si ya voy– Corrió a donde su amiga y subió al auto…

Se dirigieron a la discoteca donde encontró a Ikuto la vez pasada…aquella vez en la que en la noche….se sonrojo al momento en que recordó eso…pero una duda se vino a su mente, ¿Quién iba a ser él chico que lograra que Ikuto se ponga celoso al verlo con ella?...

– Amu-chi si te preocupa quien va a ser tu compañía, él ya te está esperando en la discoteca así que no te preocupes ¿okey?– dijo para seguir discutiendo con Kairi, habían hecho eso durante todo el trayecto….discutir…aunque parecían una pareja…

– Bien ya estamos aquí….hay que entrar

– Sip, ven amu-chi es hora de comenzar el plan– dijo lanzándole una mirada traviesa…

– Si, e-está bien– Estaba nerviosa era verdad….no sabía si funcionaria o no…pero solo una pregunta cruzaba por su mente, ¿Podría Ikuto ponerse celoso o no por ella?...esa pregunta estaba a punto de ser contestada esa noche…

*Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Qué hará Ikuto? ¿Quién será la misteriosa pareja de Amu? ¿Qué hará Amu?, Dejen sus respuestas en sus preciosos Reviews, y por último ¿Les gustó?, ojalá que sí, ¿Merezco un Review?, espero así sea, bueno sin más, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olviden dejar sus Reviews, créanme me ayudan muchísimo, Bye, Bye, Besoos*


	7. Chapter 7

*Bueno aquí está un nuevo capítulo de este fic, me alegra que les haya gustado:

*SakuraXmikan17 *

*Red-Amu *

*AI Tsukiyomi*

*Amutosfanfics *

* Alumina8210 *

*Carleny464*

*Lacie Baskeville*

Y a los que leen este fic, gracias por su apoyo, espero disfruten este nuevo cap y puedan dejarme sus hermosos Reviews, me ayudan muchísimo, sin más a leer*

Pov. Normal*

– Vamos Amu-chi, no te quedes parada como una tonta, ¡TENEMOS QUE ENTRAR! – Llamaba su amiga desde la puerta, la pelirosa se quedó tan sumida en sus pensamientos que se olvidó por completo de lo que tenía que hacer…

– Está bien… ¡YA VOY! – Dijo para despertar de sus pensamientos e ir corriendo a su amiga…

– Hasta que por fin la señorita Amu despierta de su sueño– Decía sarcástica

– Vamos Yaya no te pongas así o se nos hará tarde– Dijo apurada cambiando de tema…

– ¡¿Y DE QUIEN CREES QUE ES LA CULPA?! – Empezó a gritar…estaba haciendo un berrinche….

Amu y Kairi tenían una gota tipo anime atrás de su nuca, la estaban mirando hacer un berrinche en medio de la calle…

– Como siempre la niñita haciendo berrinche…que vergüenza– Se estaba burlando de ella nuevamente, a lo cual la pelinaranja no se quedaría callada…

– ¡¿Y TU QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA DECIRME NIÑA?! ¡TU ERES PEOR QUE YO! ¡¿O TE OLVIDAS DEL PEQUEÑO ATERCADO DE ANOCHE?!

– No te atreverías…

– OH NO PAPÁ, NO PAPI CON MI CARRO NO, ¡NO PAPÁ! – Dijo imitándolo haciendo berrinche…

– ¡Cállate, eso no fue lo que pasó! – Dijo avergonzado

Yaya seguía imitándolo y él seguía gritándole, hasta que….

– ¡YA CALLENSE LOS DOS, HAY QUE ENTRAR DE UNA VEZ! – Gritó enfadada

Yaya y Kairi en estado chibi– Si…lo sentimos…

– Bien entonces vámonos– Dijo calmándose

– Bien entonces, ya que Amu-chi está tan apurada…– la pelirosa estaba a punto de contestarle pero no la dejó hablar– HAY QUE ENTRAR– Dijo entusiasmada

En eso abrieron la puerta y Kairi las dirigió a la mesa en donde estaba el que iba a ser el compañero de Amu esa noche, pues era el único que lo conocía…

– Bien este es el chico que será tu cita esta noche– Dijo señalando a un pelinegro, tenía unos ojos azules profundos, eran hermosos…

– Hola mi nombre es Kaoru Sasaki, y seré tu cita esta noche– Dijo amablemente, besándole la mano a la pelirosa con delicadeza– Gusto en conocerte– Le mostró una sonrisa tierna…

– E-El gusto es mi-mio– Dijo nerviosa

– Vaya, vaya, vaya, Amu no te olvides que viniste para darle celos a Ikuto, no para conquistar jejeje… – Dijo burlándose de su amiga

– ¡Yaya pero que dices!...yo no haría tal cosa… – Dijo ruborizada

– ¿Cuál de las dos? Poner celoso a Ikuto o conquistar…– Siguió burlándose de ella

– ¡Conquistar por supuesto! Espera… ¡No ninguna de las dos! – Gritó sonrojadísima

– Vaya Amu-chi eres fácil de enojar jajaja… – Se echó a reír

– ¡Ya basta! – Gritó

– Ok, ok cálmate– Dijo calmando su risa

– A parte parece que Ikuto no ha venido hoy así que…– Antes de que pudiera terminar el grito de las chicas la detuvo, la puerta se abrió dando pasó a dos chicos súper guapos, claro que las chicas gritaban más por el de ojos zafiros…

La pelirosa estaba perdida en esos ojos...ni cuenta se había dado de que Yaya le estaba hablando…

– Ves Amu-chi te dije que él vendría…Amu-chi me estas escuchando… ¡AMU-CHI! – Empezó a gritar atrayendo la atención de la pelirosa…– Mooo~ Amu-chi ni siquiera me hace caso cuando está viendo a Ikuto– Dijo quejándose y burlándose a la vez

– ¡¿PERO QUE DICES?! CLARO QUE NO– Empezaron a gritar atrayendo la atención de todos los que estaban allí…Todos...

– Hay no detesto que la gente me mire– Susurró, levantó la cabeza lentamente y vio como el peliazul la miraba fijamente y le mostraba una sonrisa de burla pero su expresión cambió drásticamente cuando Kaoru vino a ayudarla…

– Te encuentras bien…– Dijo tendiéndole una mano para ayudarla pues entre tanto griterío esta tropezó…

– Si...estoy bien– Le respondió nerviosa y sonrojadísima con una sonrisa tierna…estaba avergonzada de que todo el mundo la mirara…

– Bien entonces… ¡NO HAY NADA QUE VER AQUÍ! ¡¿O ES QUE ACASO NO NOS VINIMOS A DIVERTIR?!¡ENTONCES QUE EMPIECE LA MUSICA! –Empezó a gritar y todo volvió a como era antes de que la miraran…– Bien esto es suficiente My Lady…– La levantó y la tenía sujetada de la cintura y a unos pocos centímetros de su rostro…

– Si…e-esto esta b-bien ya así que ya me puedes soltar– Estaba muy sonrojada

– Pero yo creí que querías poner celosos a Ikuto y ya casi lo consigo o si no mira su rostro…– Dijo mostrándole una sonrisa de cómplice en una travesura…

La pelirosa volteó ligeramente su rostro y pudo ver como Ikuto los miraba un poco molesto mientras bebía una copa…

– Parece que tienes razón…– Le devolvió la sonrisa…

– ¿Y qué te parece si hacemos que estalle? – Comento burlón…

– ¿Que estalle? ¿Cómo? – Pregunto dudosa

– Así…– Dijo para basarla, no era como cuando Ikuto la besaba, era más como un contrato y ya, eso era todo….no le transmitía nada…

En otra parte de la discoteca se vio como un peliazul se levantaba bruscamente de su asiento con una expresión de enojo en su rostro….

Amu ya se estaba quedando sin aire y fue allí cundo sintió que unos brazos la jalaron bruscamente…

– ¡¿Pero qué crees que le estás haciendo?! – Gritó enfadado

– Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿Y tú quién eres para venir a reclamarme?

Amu levantó lentamente él rostro para ver mejor quién era y vaya sorpresa que se llevó era…IKUTO… Ikuto la había separado de Kaoru y no solo eso estaba molesto pero ¿por qué?, podría ser que él estuviera celoso…

– ¡Porque ella es mía por eso, no te vuelvas a acercar a ella o me las pagaras! ¡¿Entendiste?! – Le dijo para salir del lugar jalando a la pelirosa de la muñeca

– Vaya, vaya, vaya, parece que yo tenía razón, a Ikuto le gusta Amu-chi– Dijo entusiasmada

– ¿Quién lo diría?, el plan de Yaya funcionó, Ale luya, Ale luya, Ale luya, Ale luya, Aleee Luuuyaa– Se estaba burlando de ella el peli-verde

– Pues tienes razón, ¿Quién diría que el plan de esta niñita dio resultado?, Creo que está cerca el final de la humanidad– Dramatizó el peli-negro, se estaban burlando de ella

– Ya dejen de burlarse de mi Mooo~ – Dijo haciendo rabieta

*En otra parte*

– ¡¿Ikuto pero que crees que haces?!¡Suéltame! – Dijo mientras forcejeaba

Ikuto la empujo contra una pared cercana y la acorraló poniendo sus brazos…

– ¡¿Pero qué crees que estabas haciendo?! –Gritó algo enfadado

– ¿De qué estás hablando?, yo estaba con Yaya y otros amigos…– Contestó nerviosa

– ¡¿Y que se supone que estabas pensando al besar a ese chico?! – Gritó, estaba enojado

– ¡¿Pero que se supone que te pasa?! ¡Que yo me bese con alguien no tiene nada que ver contigo…!– Le gritó

– ¡Si tiene que ver conmigo!...Tú no te puedes besar con otros chicos…solo conmigo…solo yo te puedo besar…– La jaló hacia su cuerpo y la beso apasionadamente

La pelirosa estaba sorprendida de la acción del chico, es que acaso estaba ¿Celoso?...

Poco a poco esta empezó a corresponderle, nadie quería ceder a terminar el beso…pero la falta de aire se hizo presente y se tuvieron que separar…estaban jadeando y se miraban fijamente pero la pelirosa rompió el silencio….

– Ikuto podría ser que tu…. ¿Estés celoso? – Le preguntó nerviosa

El peliazul se quedó sorprendido con la pregunta…era cierto que él estaba ¿Celoso?...era algo que ni él mismo sabia…

– ¿Celoso? ¿Yo?, ¿De que estas hablando?, Claro que no– Negó un poco sonrojado

– Jajaja… a mí me parece que si– Contestó burlona

– En tus sueños, solo lo hice porque allí estaba Kazune y no iba a permitir que después se esté burlando de mí, así que no te hagas ilusiones– Dijo con algo de superioridad

– ¿Así que todo lo dijiste en la discoteca fue porque Kazune estaba allí?

– Así es– Respondió confiado

– Bien entonces, ¿Por qué dijiste todo eso cuando estábamos solos justo ahora?

– A…mmm…bueno eso fue porque… ¡solo quería hacerte una broma!, ¡Sí!, ¡Eso!, solo una broma... – Afirmó aliviado

– A entiendo…– Contestó decepcionada– Bueno entonces tengo que regresar con mis amigos…, adiós…

La pelirosa se disponía a irse pero el peliazul se lo impidió…la tomo de la muñeca…

– ¡¿Que acaso piensas volver con ese tipo?! – Le reclamó….Hubo un silencio…ninguno decía una palabra…ambos estaban sorprendidos…

– Ikuto…tu… ¿Te molesta que regrese con Kaoru? – Le pregunto dudosa

– Yo…creo que…s…– lo interrumpieron

– ¡Ikuto!, Así que estabas aquí…ya estoy lista, ¿Vamos a tu casa ya? – Comentó una pelinegra con ojos rojos hermosos, estaba detrás del peliazul, lo estaba abrazando del cuello, y su cara estaba en su hombro…, todo delante de la pelirosa

– Akari… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?, te dije que esperes adentro– Le dijo nervioso

– Si, es solo que me aburrí de esperar, sabes que cuando se trata de Ikuto me pongo muy ansiosa– Dijo con una voz sensual…

El peliazul solo podía mirar a la pelirosa un poco nervioso, la pelirosa estaba sorprendida…aunque ya sabía que eso era obvio…era claro que Ikuto no podía estar interesado en alguien como ella teniendo a chicas como esas cerca…era algo casi imposible…

– ¿Y esta quién es? – Preguntó con desprecio la peli-negra, a lo que el peliazul frunció el ceño

– Ella es…– Le iba a responder

– ¡Ah!, ¿yo?, yo solo pasaba por aquí y me choque con Ikuto, bueno ya me voy– Dijo retirándose del lugar

– Amu espe…– La pelinegra lo interrumpió

– ¡Oye tú! – La llamó– ¿Quién te crees que eres para llamar a Ikuto por su nombre?, Hazme el favor de no rebajarnos a tú nivel ¿Okey? – Le dijo con superioridad…La pelirosa solo ocultó su rostro en su flequillo

– Oye no deberías hablarl…– Nuevamente interrumpieron al peliazul

– Si, tiene razón, ustedes están en un nivel diferente al mío, les doy mis disculpas por mi atrevimiento– Dijo con la voz quebrada y su flequillo ocultando su rostro…

– Bueno al menos lo entiendes, bien te disculpo ya te puedes ir

– Si, gracias…– Dijo para salir corriendo del lugar

– Ashh, no puedo creer que haya gente como ella que no sabe su posición, no lo puedo creer– Dijo con voz de superioridad– Bueno ya nos podemos ir, ¿No Ikuto?

– No– Contestó fríamente

– ¿Eh?, ¿Qué acabas de decir? – Le preguntó confundida y nerviosa

– Dije que no voy a ir contigo a ningún lado– Continuó con su tono frío

– ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?! – Gritó confundida y enojada

– Porque no creí que fueras tan hueca por eso, así que me voy…– Dijo con las manos en bolsillos de su pantalón…, la dejó confundida…estaba en shock

*En otra parte*

Una pelirosa corría con lágrimas en sus ojos en busca de sus amigos, hasta que chocó con alguien,…era Yaya…, su amiga se preocupó al verla de esa manera…

– ¡¿AMU?! ¡¿Qué TE PASÓ?! – Le preguntó alarmada la peli-naranja

– Yaya…ese tipo es un idiota…– Le contestó en un susurro, su voz estaba quebrada

– ¡¿PERO QUE TE DIJO?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTAS ASI?! – Estaba preocupada, la pelirosa no contestó…solo podía llorar…– Está bien luego me lo dices…hay que regresar con los chicos…creo que es mejor que nos vayamos– Comentó para dirigirse a los chicos que las esperaban en la mesa

– ¡¿PERO QUE LE PASO?! – Gritó alarmado el peli-verde– ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁ ASI?!

– No creo que sea el mejor lugar para hablar sobre esto, vayámonos– Comentó seriamente la peli-naranja

– Sí, creo que es lo mejor, vámonos– Dijo para pararse e irse

– Sí, déjame yo la llevo– El peli-negro la ayudó a cargarla en su hombro

– Sí, gracias, aunque no lo parezca, cargar un brazo de Amu-chi es cansado– Comentó agotada

– Si, ok, dámela yo la llevaré– Comentó algo preocupado

– No…está bien…yo…puedo caminar sola…– Su voz estaba cada vez más quebrada de tanto llorar…intentó pararse pero las piernas le fallaron

– No te preocupes yo te ayudo, me preocupa verte de esa manera, solo por esta vez acepta mi ayuda ¿Sí? – Le preguntó…pero aunque dijera que no la ayudaría

– Esta…bien…– Le respondió

– Bien entonces…me permite my lady– Le arrancó una sonrisa a la pelirosa, aunque no duró mucho…

– Vámonos– Los llamó

Cuando se disponían a irse, alguien jaló del brazo a la pelirosa…

– ¡Te dije que no la tocaras! – Gritó

– ¡No me toques! – Lo empujó,…era Ikuto– ¡No te me vuelvas a acercar!

– ¡Amu! – La llamó

– Ya la escuchaste, no te quiere cerca, así que…Aléjate de ella– Le dijo para sostener a la pelirosa de la cintura y llevarla a la salida, dejando al peliazul enojado y sorprendido

– Maldito, me las pagaras por haberte metido conmigo…no permitiré que la vuelvas a tocar…solo yo puedo hacerlo…porque ella me…gusta…– Dijo en un susurro…

*Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Qué hará Ikuto? ¿Qué piensan de Kaoru? ¿Qué hará Amu?, Dejen sus respuestas en sus preciosos Reviews, y por último ¿Les gustó?, ojalá que sí, ¿Merezco un Review?, espero así sea, bueno sin más, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olviden dejar sus Reviews, créanme me ayudan muchísimo, Bye, Bye, Besoos*


	8. Chapter 8

*Bueno aquí está un nuevo capítulo de este fic, me alegra que les haya gustado:

* SakuraXmikan17 *

* Red-Amu *

* AI Tsukiyomi*

* Amutosfanfics*

* Alumina8210 *

* Carleny464*

*Lacie Baskeville*

*Y a esa personita que me dejo sus hermosos reviews*

Y a los que leen este fic, gracias por su apoyo, espero disfruten este nuevo cap y discúlpenme por la tardanza y espero puedan dejarme sus hermosos Reviews, me ayudan muchísimo, sin más a leer*

Pov. Normal*

Estaban todos afuera de la casa de Amu, la pelirosa no dejaba de llorar, estaba dolida,….sus amigos la miraban preocupados y un pelinegro estaba enojado no porque la pelirosa estuviera llorando sino por la razón por la que lloraba…él dijo que la ayudaría a darle celos a ese tipo, pero jamás creyó que este la haría llorar de tal manera, que le había dicho para que se pusiera así, era la pregunta que resonaba en su cabeza…la pelirosa finalmente habló…

– Gracias por…traerme…creo que debería ir a sus casas ya es muy…tarde– Tartamudó

– ¡No! – Gritó– ¡No hasta que me digas que es lo que te hizo ese tipo! – Reclamó la peli-naranja

– Si, Amu dinos que te hizo– Comentó el peli-verde

– Él…no me…hizo nada…– Respondió temblorosa

– ¡Amu por favor dinos la verdad!, ¡O esperas que nos creamos que no te hizo nada y te pusiste así solo porque te sentías mal! ¡¿O qué?! – Le reclamó enfurecida su amiga

– No…yo…él…no me hizo nada directamente– Dijo temblorosa la peli-rosa

– ¡¿ENTONCES QUE?! – Nuevamente estalló su amiga

– Él… ¡Se iba a ir esta noche con otra chica a su departamento! – Explotó nuevamente en llanto

– Amu-chi…– Susurró

– Ese tipo…– Dijo entre dientes un peli-negro

– Yaya…creo que es mejor que Amu descanse, es hora de irnos…– Le dijo el peli-verde a la peli-naranja que se encontraba consolando a su amiga

– ¡Pero Amu-chi está…!– La interrumpió la pelirosa

– Estoy bien…es tarde, creo que es mejor que se vayan y descansen y no te preocupes Yaya yo voy a estar bien así que no te preocupes por mí– Le dijo a su amiga

– Amu-chi…– Susurró– Está bien…entiendo…me llamas si te ocurre algo ¿ok? – Le dijo a su amiga que intentaba calmarse,…la entendía necesitaba estar sola…y ella tenía que respetar eso…

– Si, no te preocupes…– Le mostro una sonrisa

– Bien entonces…, vámonos Kairi…– Lo llamó

– Si…– Se dirigió a su auto

– Bien,…adiós Amu-chi y no te olvides de llamarme si sucede algo, no importa la hora…tú solo llámame– Le dio un abrazo a la pelirosa

– Si…y Kairi cuídala mucho– Le giño un ojo, el peli-verde se sonrojó…ella sabía que a él le gustaba su amiga solo que él no se lo diría tan fácilmente y eso le causó gracia

– No sé porque pero siento que algo planean…– Los miró desconfiada

– Vamos Yaya no te hagas ideas equivocada…ya sabes que pensar es malo para ti…– La pelirosa se estaba burlando de su amiga

– Vaya, vaya, vaya, tal parece que no tendré que preocuparme tanto por ti, porque debes de estar mejor ya que tienes la gracia de burlarte de tu querida e inocente amiga– Dijo haciendo puchero

– No te enojes Yaya…– Se sonrió

– Ok, ok, Adiós Amu-chi– Se despidió, y se fue con Kairi en su auto

– Esa Yaya nunca cambia– Susurró la peli-rosa

– Amu, ¿Segura que estas bien? – Le preguntó preocupado el peli-negro

– Si, Kaoru, ya estoy mejor no te preocupes…– Le respondió mostrándole una sonrisa para calmarlo

– Amu, si hubiera sabido que ese tipo te haría llorar, nunca hubiera colaborado en esto– Comentó arrepentido

– No tienes porque, yo estoy bien así que no importa…– Le dijo tranquila

– No me gusta que las mujeres como tú lloren, es algo que nunca me ha gustado, y menos por tipos como ese– Le respondió con un toque resentido

– Kaoru…– Se sonrojó levemente– Eres muy lindo, gracias– Le regaló una tierna sonrisa

– Prométeme que si ese tipo te vuelve a hacer llorar me llamarás, para darle una paliza– Le dijo a lo que la peli-rosa se sonrió

– Si, lo prometo– Le dio un apretón de manos

– Bien entonces, me tengo que ir, si te sucede algo me llamas…– Le sonrió

– Pero no quiero moles…– La interrumpió

– Para eso están los amigos– Le mostró una sonrisa tierna

– Si, gracias– Le devolvió la sonrisa

– Bien, adiós…– Se despidió de ella, subió a su auto y se marchó

La pelirosa esperó a que el auto de Kaoru se alejara para voltear y dirigirse a la entrada de su casa, pero para su sorpresa alguien la tomó de la muñeca….

– Amu, tenemos que hablar…– Le dijo

– ¡Ikuto!, ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Le preguntó sorprendida

– Amu, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó– Le contestó

– ¡No tengo nada que hablar contigo! ¡Suéltame! – Forcejeó

– ¡Amu! – La llamó, pero la peli-rosa no dejaba de forcejear– Demonios…– Susurró

– ¡Suelt…!– El peli-azul no la dejó continuar, la besó, la peli-rosa forcejeaba, hasta que llegó al punto de necesitar aire y entre abrió sus labios para poder respirar…mala idea, el peli-azul aprovechó la situación y metió su lengua en la boca de la chica, la chica seguía forcejeando, pero al poco tiempo se rindió y se dejó llevar…llegó el momento en el que ambos necesitaron aire y se separaron

– Por Dios Amu, simplemente no podía dejarte ir con ese tipo, no sabes cuánto me molesto que estuvieras con ese tipo, que él te tocara…me llenó de rabia– Le dijo frustrado

– ¡¿Y eso que?! ¡Tú puedes venir y reclamarme si salgo con un chico, pero yo no puedo decirte nada cuando te vas con una chica en la noche a tu departamento! – Le reclamó

– ¡No!..., ¡tú no puedes salir con ese tipo!…y con ningún otro… ¡solo yo puedo estar contigo!... ¡Solo yo! – Le gritó volviéndola a besar

– Mnn…no…Mnmnn…Suéltame…– Forcejeaba

– ¡Ya no puedo estar con otra chica! – Le dijo– ¡Por Dios Amu!, ¡solo puedo pensar en ti y en hacerte mía! – Confesó– ¡No puedo pensar en nada y en nadie más que en ti!, porque… ¡Porque tú me gustas! – Le confesó, la peli-rosa se sorprendió por las repentinas palabras de este, pero inmediatamente se puso seria nuevamente…

– No te creo…– Le dijo en un susurro para abrir la puerta– Ya no te creo…ya no creo en los chicos como tú…– Le cerró la puerta

– ¡Espera Amu! – La llamó pero ya era tarde la peli-rosa ya había cerrado la puerta

– Ya no caeré más…ya no te creeré más…Ikuto…– Susurró mientras subía las escaleras

*Afuera de la casa*

– ¡Maldita sea! – Se decía frustrado– ¡¿Porque no me cree…?!– Se preguntaba– Por fin le dije lo que sentía, pero ella no me creyó…– Susurraba para el mismo–No me rendiré…haré que ella me crea… ¡si eso haré! – Se dijo motivado para subir a su auto e irse a su departamento

*Al día siguiente*

– Ikuto hora de irse… tienes una reunión con el Jefe de la disquera…Se te hará tarde– Le decían, mientras el peli-azul se cambiaba tan rápido como podía

– ¡Si lose no necesitas repetirlo una y otra vez Manager! – Le gritaba apurado

– Tienes tres segundos para estar listo…uno…dos…tr…

– ¡Listo! – Lo interrumpió

– Que bien, ahora… ¡VÁMONOS! – Le gritó

– Tu eres la única persona a la que le permito que me grite pero… ¡NO TE APROVECHES! – Le reclamó

– Si, ok, ok, nos vamos o ¿quieres llegar más tarde? – Le preguntó sarcástico

– Nooo– Respondió sarcástico– Vámonos ya– Le dijo

– Bien entonces, vámonos– Le contestó

*En la disquera*

– Bien entonces, señor, para que me llamó– Le preguntó

– Bien, te llamé porque quería que en tu próximo disco hagas un dúo con mi hijo que hará su debut en este– Le respondió rápidamente

– Bien entonces, no hay problema, usted manda, así que ¿Quién es su hijo? – Le preguntó curioso

– Aquí está… ¡Entra! – Lo llamó, y entro un peli-negro el cual lo conocía muy bien

– ¡¿Tú eres su hijo?!

– ¡¿Tú eres la persona con el mayor talento de la compañía con la que voy a trabajar?!

Ambos estaban sorprendidos, como podrían dos personas que se llevaban mal desde el momento en el que se conocieron, ¿trabajar juntas?…

*Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Qué hará Ikuto? ¿Qué piensan de Kaoru? ¿Podrán trabajar juntos esos dos?, Dejen sus respuestas en sus preciosos Reviews, y por último ¿Les gustó?, ojalá que sí, ¿Merezco un Review?, espero así sea, bueno sin más, me despido y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, no olviden dejar sus Reviews, créanme me ayudan muchísimo, Bye, Bye, Besoos*


	9. Chapter 9

*Bueno aquí está otro cap. más de este fic, me alegra que les haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por dejarme sus Reviews:

*SakuraXmikan17*

* Red-Amu *

* AI Tsukiyomi*

* Amutosfanfics*

* Alumina8210 *

* Carleny464*

*Lacie Baskeville*

*Y a esa personita que me dejo sus hermosos reviews*

Y agradecerles a todas las personas que siguen este fic:

*Alumina8210*

*Amutosfanfics*

*Carleny464*

*Lacie Baskeville*

*Red-Amu*

*Ángel blanco 246*

*Valentina zair*

Sin más no olviden dejar sus Reviews, créanme me ayudan muchísimo, ojalá lo disfruten, ¡ah! es cierto, los chicos quieres decirles algo..., chicos...

Ikuto: Es cierto Amuto-chan, La verdad es que quería saludarlas a todas y agradecerles por leer, y ya lo verán conseguiré enamorar a esa chica...

Kaoru: Sobre mi cadáver

Ikuto: Eso se puede arreglar– Mirada maligna

Kaoru: Asi pues Amuto-chan no permitirá que me hagas daño, pues a mí me quieren más que a ti– Mirada de superioridad

Ikuto: Eso no es cierto, ya lo verás yo conquistare a esa chica– Sonrisa de triunfo

Kaoru: ¡Eso jamás!

Ikuto: Pues si, a Amuto-chan le gusta la pareja que yo hago con Amu ¿O sino porque se puso "Amuto"?– Sonrisa burlona

Kaoru: Porque no se le ocurría otro nombre, por eso– Afirmó

Ikuto: No, claro que eso no es verdad, ¿Cierto Amuto-chan? – Mirada suplicante

Yo: Pues...veras Ikuto-kun...esto..yo…-Mira hacia otro lado

Kaoru: Ves te lo dije– Burlandose

Ikuto: Claro que no, ¡Amuto-chan!

Yo: Esto... ¡Bien suficiente de charla, disfruten la conti! – Evadiendo el tema

Ikuto: ¡Amuto-chan! – Mirada aterradora

Yo: Etto…Ikuto-kun…cálmate-Comienza a retroceder lentamente…

Sin más a leer (Tengo miedo)*

Pov. Normal*

– ¡Me niego! – Gritaron al unísono y se cruzaron de brazos

– ¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN DICIENDO?! ¡¿NO VAN A TRABAJAR JUNTOS?!

– Así es, me niego a trabajar con este tipo– Contestó el peli-azul

– Lo mismo digo, ¿Cómo trabajar con un tipo como este?, eso jamás– Afirmó el peli-negro

– ¡¿QUE HAS DICHO?! – Lo miró amenazador el oji-zafiro

– ¡LO QUE HAS OIDO! – Le devolvió la mirada

Toda la oficina pareció llenarse de rayos que salían de los ojos de estos dos…

– ¡YA BASTA! ¡USTEDES APRENDERAN A TRABAJAR JUNTOS O NINGUNO TENTRÁ SU DISCO! – Afirmó el mayor

– ¡¿QUE?! ¡ESO ES INJUSTO! –Declararon al unísono

– ¡TRABAJEN JUNTOS O NO HABRA DISCO! ¡¿ENTENDIERON?! –Declaró el mayor

– Esta bien…– Resignados respondieron al mismo tiempo

– Ok pues, ¡A trabajar! –Dictó el mayor

– Más te vale no estorbar– Amenazó el peli-azul

– Eso debería decirlo yo– Devolvió la mirada el peli-negro

– ¡¿QUE SUSURRAN?! –Efusivo preguntó el mayor

Ikuto y Kaoru en estado chibi – Nada…

– Bien entonces, ¡Kaoru! – Llamó

– S-si– Temeroso

– ¿Puedes ir a decirle a mamá que llegaré a tiempo para cenar? Siii– Le pidió suplicante

– Si…– Con una gotita anime, su papá cambia totalmente su personalidad cuando se trata de su esposa…

– Bien entonces, anda dile rápido, corre– Animado

– Si…– Salió de la oficina

– Bien, y respecto a ti Ikuto– Cambió totalmente su actitud– Quiero que trabajes adecuadamente con mi hijo ¿Entendiste?– Le dio una mirada Amenazadora

– Si, se separar mi vida privada del trabajo, así que no se preocupe

– Pues eso no fue lo que acabo de ver– Levantó una ceja

– Esto solo fue un pequeño descuido, no volverá a ocurrir– Afirmó

– Eso espero…Esta es la canción que cantaran– Le entregó una hoja

– ¿Tsukiyo No Marionette?

– Así es, creo que es perfecta para ustedes dos– Afirmó

– Está bien, la letra me gusta… ¿Cómo repartiremos la canción? – Preguntó

– Eso lo dirá el director, mientras tanto apréndete la letra

– ¿Y su hijo?

– Ya yo le daré la letra, su solo preocúpate por aprender la letra– Mandó

– Si, señor

– Bien, ya te puedes retirar, La grabación será mañana a las 9:00 a.m, llega a tiempo– Le dijo

– Si señor– Dijo para retirarse de la oficina, pero vaya sorpresa que se llevó cuando caminaba por el pasillo, Kaoru está conversando con alguien…

– ¿Y qué te parece el estudio?

– Está muy lindo…pero ¿Está bien que yo esté aquí? – Pregunto dudosa

– Por supuesto, mi papá es el Jefe, así que está bien– Aseguró

– Si tú lo dices– Sonrió

– Me alegro que ya estés mejor– Sonrió

– Por supuesto no soy de esas que se deprimen por una tontería, lo único que necesite fue descansar y…Mucho, mucho manga, eso es todo– Le sonrió

– Me alegro– Susurró

– ¿Que estás haciendo aquí Amu? – Estaba enojado el peli-azul

– Nada– Contestó fríamente

– No estabas enojada…a claro viniste a buscar consuelo en este tipo ¿no? – Le dijo enojado, la peli-rosa no le contestó, estaba ofendida como podía decirle eso

La oji-ámbar apretó los puños, lo cual Kaoru notó

– Podrías dejar de molestar a mi invitada, y creo haberte dicho que te alejaras de ella– Lo miró amenazador el peli-negro

– ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?...a ya lo sé, te gusta Amu ¿no es así?

Amu se sonrojó levemente pero nadie lo notó

– Te equivocas ella no me gusta– Aseguró, la peli-rosa se sintió aliviada de alguna manera

– Así, entonces ¿Por qué te metes tanto en lo que hago con ella?

– Porque me recuerda a mi hermana, no me gusta verla llorar porque la razón por la que llora es estúpida, llorar por chicos como tú es lo que causó la desgracia de mi hermana, por eso no voy a permitir que le suceda lo mismo a Amu, porque los chicos como tú son los peores– Aseguró

– Te equivocas, yo no soy así– Le dijo desafiante

– Así… pues déjame adivinar, todo empezó por una apuesta ¿no es así?

– Eso es…– No contestó, no podía negarlo

– Ves, yo tenía razón, eres igual a ese tipo, eres de lo peor– Aseguró

– ¿Eso es verdad Ikuto? – Él no contestó– ¡¿Cómo pudiste?! Pero claro una apuesta, como no se me ocurrió, era la respuesta más clara para lo que pasó, ¡Fui una estúpida por creer en lo que me dijiste! ¡Fui una estúpida por enamorarme de ti!, todo fue mentira…– Estaba confundida, enojada, triste, dolida, estaba frustrada

– ¡Claro que no!, es cierto al inicio todo era por la apuesta pero luego…pero luego fui enamorándome de ti, te convertiste en lo más preciado para mí, tú te volviste importante en mi vida, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, quería estar a tu lado, quería abrazarte, besarte, quería tenerte para mí… ¡Así que no digas que todo fue mentira!-Exasperado respondió el oji-zafiro

– Ikuto…– Estaba a punto de responder la oji-ámbar pero…

– Así…entonces me puedes decir, ¿Qué esto? – El peli-negro le mostró una revista y comenzó a leerla…

*Lo que decía en la revista*

"No lo podemos creer, tal parece que el más cotizado Idol, cantante y modelo, Ikuto Tsukiyomi está saliendo con la actriz y modelo Hoshina Utau, ¿Por qué lo podemos afirmar?, Fueron vistos saliendo juntos hoy de una cafetería , Lo sabemos nada malo pero lo que más nos llamó la atención fue que se besaron antes de que la Actriz y modelo se fuera en su auto a su trabajo e Ikuto al suyo, Aquí están las fotos, por fin alguien ha capturado el corazón del más cotizado Idol, les deseamos la mejor de las suertes para la pareja"

– Eso es lo que dice… y aquí están las fotos– Dijo enseñándole la revista

– Amu, esto es…– Trató de explicarse el oji-zafiro

– Ya no importa, no te preocupes, igualmente ya cumpliste tu apuesta así que ya no importa, no tienes que fingir que sientes algo por mí, debe ser muy difícil pretender algo que no sientes, así que no te fuerces…– Dijo tiste– Igualmente aunque fuera cierto todo lo que dijiste, eres de un mundo completamente diferente al mío, tú no podrías salir con alguien como yo teniendo a tantas mujeres hermosas, con fama y dinero, como ellas cerca, créeme que es algo imposible para alguien como yo salir con un chico como tú, y no te preocupes no te volveré a molestar, y haremos como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros– Afirmó– Vámonos Kaoru– Lo llamó

– Si…–Comenzó a seguir a la peli-rosa

– ¡Amu! – La tomó de la muñeca, ella estaba llorando– Amu…

– ¡Suéltala! – La jaló– ¡No entiendes que le haces daño! ¡Aléjate de ella!, ¡Para los chicos como tú las mujeres son solo un juego! ¡Solo son un pasatiempo, no las toman en serio!, Los chicos como tú son los que más odio…

– ¡Suéltala!

– Tú eres el que debe soltarme, Ikuto– Comentó fríamente

– Amu…

– Ya la escuchaste…Suéltala…

Ikuto la soltó y la peli-rosa se marchó seguida por Kaoru

– Esto no se queda así…No lo voy a permitir–Susurró el peli-azul mientras veía como se marchaban

*En otra parte*

– Amu, ¿Estás bien? – Estaba preocupado

– Sí, claro que estoy bien, solo que…– Su voz se le quebró sus primeras lágrimas empezaban a caer– Duele…

– Ese maldito, me las va a pagar por hacerte llorar, los tipos como él no merecen tus lágrimas ni las de ninguna otra chica– Dijo con rencor en su voz

– ¿Qué le pasó a tu hermana, Kaoru…?

– ¿Qué?

– Es que hablas con mucho rencor en tu voz…

– Es que ella…murió de depresión…fue el verano pasado, ella estaba debutando, recién se estaba haciendo famosa, cuando conoció a un tipo, ella estaba muy enamorada de él y como parecía, él de ella, cierto día mi hermana salió a encontrarse con él en el parque, pero tal parece que lo vio con otra chica y no solo eso, él le dijo que no quería atarse con nadie y todo era por una apuesta, que era cosa de ella que se sobre ilusionara con él, él solo la quería para pasar el rato y ya, eso a mi hermana le afectó de sobremanera, ella lo amaba, ella perdió su sonrisa, no comía, no hablaba con nadie, dejó de cantar, y al poco tiempo se suicidó, eso a mi familia le causó una desgracia total, es por eso que cuando te veo llorar me recuerdas a ella, y eso no me gusta, no quiero que tú ni ninguna otra chica llore por tipos como él…– Dijo con un tono de voz un tanto rencoroso…

– Kaoru…–Susurró la peli-rosa con tristeza

Ella no sabía que tal cosa había sucedido en la familia de Kaoru, la razón por la cual él la defendía tanto era porque ella le recordaba a su hermana, eso era algo que comprendía muy bien, ¿Pero realmente es Ikuto como el tipo que engaño a la hermana de Kaoru…?

*Bueno hasta aquí lo dejo, espero lo hayan disfrutado y dejen sus hermosos Reviews

Ikuto: Amuto-chan aún no respondes mi pregunta– Mirada aterradora

Yo: Ikuto-kun...esto...yo...

Kaoru: Acéptalo Ikuto, ella se puso a si solo porque nada más se le ocurría así que ya acéptalo– Burlón

Ikuto: ¡No!

Kaoru: Bueno si quieres seguir engañándote entonces hazlo...A y un saludo a todas las chicas me quieren yo también las quiero a ustedes

Ikuto: Olvídalo nadie te quiere, todas me quieren a mí así que saludos para todas

Kaoru: ¿Quién querría a un tipo como tú?

Ikuto: ¡¿Que has dicho?!

Kaoru: ¡Lo que has oído!

Yo: Es la primera vez que veo que salen rayos de los ojos... – Susurro– Esto...chicos cálmense…

Yo: Oh! genial me están ignorando y para colmo ¡están destruyendo mi habitación!...Bueno chicas dentro de poco subo la conti ahora tengo que darles unas lecciones de buen comportamiento a estos chicos...

Yo: ¡Paren ya! –Comienzo a darles unas buenas patadas y cocachos para que se comparten

Ikuto y Kaoru: Amuto-chan hasta cuando piensas atarnos– Mirada suplicante

Yo: ¡Hasta que aprendan a comportarse y no desordenar mi habitación! *


	10. Chapter 10

*Bueno aquí está otro cap. más de este fic, me alegra que les haya gustado y muchísimas gracias por dejarme sus Reviews:

* SakuraXmikan17*

* Red-Amu *

* AI Tsukiyomi*

* Amutosfanfics*

* Alumina8210 *

* * Carleny464

*Lacie Baskeville*

*Y a esa personita que me dejo sus hermosos reviews*

Y agradecerles a todas las personas que siguen este fic:

* Alumina8210 *

* Amutosfanfics*

* Carleny464*

*Lacie Baskeville*

* Red-Amu *

*Ángel blanco 246*

* Valentina zair *

* .Del*

Kaoru: ¡LO QUE HAS OIDO!Ikuto: ¡¿QUE HAS DICHO?!-EnfadadoKaoru: Querida zair-chan, déjame decirte algo, sin ofender pero...¡¿COMO TE PUEDE GUSTAR UN TIPO COMO ESTE?! ¡TIENE CARA DE VENADO!Sin más no olviden dejar sus Reviews, créanme me ayudan muchísimo, ojalá lo disfruten, Ah es cierto, zair valentina Kaoru quiere decirte unas palabras…Kaoru-kun…

Yo: Chicos cálmense-Gotita tipo anime

Ikuto: ¡No es cierto! ¿No es cierto verdad Amuto-chan?-Mirada suplicante

Yo: No, claro que no Ikuto, no tienes cara de venado, eres muy lindo –Sonrisa tierna

Ikuto: Ja, ves Ikuto, como dije antes Amuto-chan me quiere más a mí-Sonrisa de superioridad

Kaoru: ¡Claro que no!, ¡Cállate cara de Venado!

Ikuto: ¡Amuto-chan -Mirada Suplicante!

Yo: No, Ikuto-Kun no te pongas así, ¡Kaoru -kun como te atreves a decirle así a Ikuto-kun!

Kaoru: No, espera, no lo vas a defender a él, solo está aparentando-Mirada amenazante

Ikuto:*-Sonrisa arrogante *-escondido y abrazandome

Kaoru: ¡Maldito, me las vas a pagar!-Le tira una almohada, pero me cae a mi

Yo: Kaoru-kun...-Molesta

Ikuto: ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hacerle eso a Amuto-chan?! ¡Venganza!-Le tira otra almohada y nuevamente me cae a mi

Yo: Tú también Ikuto-kun...-Mucho más molesta

Ikuto y Kaoru: Amuto-chan tranquilízate...-Estado chibi asustados

Yo: ¡Me las pagaran! ¡Venganza! *muere* *muere* *despierta* *despierta* *patada* *patada* Bueno chicas, parece que ya no los dejare presentar el conti nunca más a estos chicos porque siempre termino golpeada o mi cuarto desordenado, así que sin más disfruten la conti

Ikuto y Kaoru: Amuto-chan ... ... suéltanos -Mirada suplicante

Yo: ¡No, hasta que aprendan a comportarse!

* * *

Pov. Normal *

– Mira Amu, quiero que entiendas una cosa, Yo no quiero decir que no puedas salir con Ikuto, simplemente no confió en él y más cuando te vi llorando por la misma razón que mi hermana, simplemente es un mujeriego y no sé si pueda cambiar, pero solo te diré que seas cuidadosa con él, y la verdad no estoy totalmente convencido de que Ikuto sea como él tipo que conquistó a mi hermana, pero aún lo tengo en la mira– Le sonrió…quería animarla

– Yo…ya no estoy segura de en qué creer, no sé si Ikuto miente o dice la verdad, yo…ya no confió en él…y peor con lo del artículo de hoy….yo…no puedo…perdonar eso…– Las lágrimas amenazaban con volver a caer, pero ella no cedió ante la tristeza

– Jamás creí que fuera a decir esto pero…creo que debes ir a hablar con Ikuto y que él te explique cómo fueron las cosas– La peli-rosa estaba a punto de protestar pero él continuó hablando– Porque créeme que las revistas pueden llegar a cambiar el contexto de las cosas solo por vender más…así que te sugiero que hables con él, solo para saber su versión al menos…

– ¿Estas bien? – Preguntó preocupada

– Si, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

– Porque en todo este tiempo te la has pasado diciendo que debo cuidarme de Ikuto, que él es de lo peor, y no sé cuántas cosas más, y ahora me dices que debo hablar con él…me confundes– Comentó burlona

– No lo sé, simplemente hace rato me dio la impresión de no ser un mal tipo, pero si no quieres seguir mi consejo, por mi está bien…

– No, está bien, lo seguiré, gracias– Se paró, de donde estaba sentada, animada

– Hay, que lastima yo esperaba que me dijeras que no irías pero, ¿Ya qué? – Comentó riéndose

– Bien, voy a hablar con él, Adiós Kaoru, y gracias– Lo último lo gritó mientras corría hacia adentro del Estudio

– Espero…que no me defraudes…Ikuto…– Susurró

*Dentro del Estudio*

Una peli-rosa corría por los pasillos en busca del peli-azul, pero lo que vio la dejó en shock…era él, se estaba besando con la chica de la revista, la peli-rosa iba a salir corriendo pero recordó lo que le dijo Kaoru "A veces las cosas pueden ser malinterpretadas", así que decidió controlarse y esconderse detrás de la esquina y escuchar lo que estaban a punto de hablar, ella sabía que estaba mal que los espiara pero era la única forma en la que ella descubriría la verdad…

– Te dije que no hicieras eso en la calle Utau…

– Lo sé pero no lo pude evitar es que eres tan lindo…– Pronunció con un toque de sensualidad en su voz

– ¡Cuantas veces te he dicho que dejes de meterte en mi vida!

Amu Punto De Vista. *

"Ikuto… ¿Por qué te pones así?, ¿Quién es esa chica que está con él?, ¿Qué parte ocupa en la vida de Ikuto?, tantas preguntas más cruzaban por mi mente pero no podía parar de escuchar lo que hablaban…"

– Ash…ya cálmate ¿ok?, ni que fuera para tanto un pequeño rumor más ¿O no?, de los tantos escándalos que te has hecho no creo que uno más importe ¿O sí? – Él peli-azul iba a responder pero esta no lo dejó– Y no me vayas a decir que sí, porque tú antes te ibas con una chica diferente cada noche desde modelos a princesas, si puede decir, las mujeres más codiciadas del mundo, así que no me vengas a reclamar ¿Ok? – Dijo para ir a grabar su disco y dejar solo al peli-azul

– Eres una…– Susurró

"Ikuto…es verdad…eres un mujeriego…y es muy difícil que cambies…y menos por mi…"– Se entristeció al momento en el que se le cruzó esa idea por su cabeza, apretó sus puños– "Pero Amu, ¿Tú acaso no sabías eso desde el principio?, y aun así decidiste no parar tus sentimientos, y no puedes simplemente enojarte con Ikuto, él no sabe de tus sentimientos y mucho menos estas segura de que él siga siendo de esa manera, ¿Qué acaso cuando está contigo no se porta amable?, es cierto que puede ser un pervertido pero a ti te gusta tal y como es, y sabes en lo más profundo de tú corazón que a él también le gustas, hasta te lo ha dicho, incluso te lo ha gritado, y te ha dicho lo que siente cuando estas cerca a otros chicos, así que no tienes nada que perder, simplemente arriésgate, ya conoces la frase, "Él que no arriesga no gana", así tienes que esforzarte" – La animaba su conciencia

– "Tienes razón, yo también siento lo mismo que Ikuto, él también me gusta, y no tengo nada que perder y es cierto, él también me ha dicho lo que siente por mí y como se siente, ahora es mi turno de decirle mis sentimientos…"– Se auto-motivó

* Punto De Vista. Normal *

La peli-rosa salió de su escondite y se dirigió al peli-azul

– Ikuto…– Lo llamó

– ¡Amu! – Se sorprendió– Es-esto, ¿Desde cuando estás aquí? – Se puso nervioso, claro que la peli-rosa no le diría que había escuchado la conversación que tuvo con esa chica…

– ¡Ah! Yo recién acabo de llegar ¿Por qué?, ¿Me perdí de algo? – Preguntó inocente

– No…nada, esto, ¿Qué pasa? ¿Para qué me vienes a ver? ¿No estabas enojada conmigo? – Volvió a su actitud de sarcasmo

– Ikuto…yo…tengo algo muy importante que decirte…– Se puso nerviosa y se sonrojó

– Bien, pero hay que hablar afuera, aquí hay mucha gente…– Dijo, mientras se dirigía a la salida seguido por la peli-rosa

*Ya afuera*

– Bien y, ¿Qué querías decirme? – Le preguntó sin rodeos

– Yo…quería decirte…que…– Estaba muy nerviosa, su voz no salía– Yo…tú….

– Si no vas a hablar mejor me voy– Dijo, estaba dispuesto a irse pero la oji-ámbar no lo dejó…

– ¡ME GUSTAS! – Gritó, causando la sorpresa del peli-azul– ¡IKUTO, TÚ ME GUSTAS!, ¡ME GUSTAS Y MUCHO!, ¡NO PUEDO ESTAR MOLESTA CONTIGO!, ¡NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN TI!, porque… ¡TE AMO, IKUTO! – Él peli-azul estaba muy sorprendido pero cuando se calmó le sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa tierna, era una de burla…

– ¿Así que yo te gusto? – Preguntó sarcástico– Vaya, vaya, vaya, la gran Hinamori Amu, está enamorada de mí, pero lamento decirte esto pero…yo no estoy interesado en ti en absoluto, y sabes tenías razón, solo estaba cumpliendo mi apuesta y ya, creí que la había perdido pero con tu confesión de hoy ya cumplí mi apuesta, aunque sabes mi apuesta desde un principio fue acostarme contigo y ya, pero luego vi que no estabas interesada en mi así que yo mismo me aposte que podría conquistarte como a todas las demás y vaya que lo logré, mírate ahora confesándome tú amor igual que las demás, es gracioso, pero déjame decirte algo, tú cuerpo no está mal pero comparado con las chicas a las que estoy acostumbrado estas muy por debajo– Le sonrió burlón, la peli-rosa sentía como su pecho se le oprimía, Ikuto era igual al tipo que engaño a la hermana de Kaoru, incluso peor– Aunque si quieres pasar otra noche conmigo, yo no me voy a oponer es más deberías estar feliz de escuchar estas palabras pues jamás le he dicho a la misma chica que quiero volver a estar con ella así que siéntete horada– Le dijo con aires de superioridad…, La oji-ámbar estaba a punto de tirarle una cachetada y el peli-azul estaba preparado para recibirla pero esta nunca llegó, la peli-rosa simplemente se marchó llorando, no ganaría nada golpeándolo, no se sentiría mejor y mucho menos feliz, así que optó por salir corriendo del lugar y dejar al oji-zafiro sólo, pero una cosa era segura, no volvería a creer tan fácil en las palabras de un chico, jamás volvería a ser engañada, ella no lo permitiría pero por ahora solo quería irse a casa y llorar, pero…¿Por qué Ikuto dijo unas palabras tan crueles a Amu?, ¿Qué es lo está pasando por la cabeza de Ikuto en estos momentos…?

* * *

*Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿Les gustó? ¿Merezco un review? ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Por qué Ikuto dijo esas cosas tan crueles?, espero lo hayan disfrutado y dejen sus hermosos review, créanme me ayudan muchísimo, y gracias por leer, espero su apoyo , Besos , Bye, Bye*

Psdt: Si se preguntan qué pasó con Ikuto-kun y Kaoru-kun estan limpiando mi cuarto, es su castigo por golpearme y desordenarla *yeey* Subiré la conti pronto Sayonara *baile* *yeey*


	11. Chapter 11

*Bueno aquí está la conti y me disculpo si capitulo anterior estuvo algo, es que tuve algunos problemas con unas "amigas" y me sentía algo enojada y dolida, y tal parece que me desahogue con el fic, claro que luego de publicarlo me di cuenta de lo que había escrito, pero lo positivo es que para todo hay porque, y la verdad espero disfruten el capítulo *

* SakuraXmikan17*

* Red-Amu *

* AI Tsukiyomi*

* Amutosfanfics*

* Alumina8210 *

* Carleny464*

*Lacie Baskeville*

*Y a esa personita que me dejo sus hermosos reviews*

Y agradecerles a todas las personas que siguen este fic:

* Alumina8210 *

* Amutosfanfics*

* Carleny464*

*Lacie Baskeville*

* Red-Amu *

*Ángel blanco 246*

* Valentina zair *

* .Del*

Esto es para Red-Amu, quiero agradecerte por tú consejo, créeme aprecio mucho que me hayas dejado tu crítica constructiva, la tomaré en cuenta, igualmente espero sigas siguiendo este fic y puedas dejarme tus reviews. Igualmente te estoy muy agradecida. Besoos. \\(≧ヮ≦)/ Ah, es cierto casi me olvidaba, quiero aclarar que Kaoru no está enamorado de Amu, solo que la quiere como una hermanita o algo así, bueno ahora sí ya aclaré ese dato. \\(≧∇≦)/ σ( ＾ｰﾟ) ✾(◕‿◕)✾

Sin más déjenme sus reviews, créanme me ayudan muchísimo, y que disfruten el capítulo*

* * *

Pov. Normal*

Ya habían pasado dos días desde lo ocurrido con el peli-azul.

Una peli-rosa se miraba en el espejo, se veía mal, tenía unas ojeras enormes de tanto llorar, sus labios estaban resecos y su piel estaba maltratada por las lágrimas que habían rodado por su rostro esa noche, estaba decaída…solo podía pensar en por qué Ikuto le había dicho algo tan duro….aun diciendo que la quería…acaso todas sus palabras y su confesión eran ¿mentiras?...ella no lo sabía…por mucho que lo pensara…..jamás podía descifrar el significado en aquellas palabras que él le dijo, estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que olvidó por completo para lo que había ido al baño, el sonido del timbre la despertó por completo.

La peli-rosa bajó con su paciencia por las escaleras hasta que llegó a la puerta la abrió y era….

– Kaoru…. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?... – Preguntó

– Vine a recogerte para ir a la grabación del disco pero… ¡¿QUÉ TE PASÓ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS ASI?! – Preguntó preocupado por verla de esa manera

– A…pues…es que…– Tartamudeaba, no sabía si contarle o no…

– No me digas…– Comentó entre molesto y sorprendido– Fue Ikuto

Amu solo agacho la cabeza, con eso le dio a entender que lo que dijo era verdad…

– ¡¿CÓMO FUE?! ¡¿QUÉ TE HIZO?! – Estaba enojado

La peli-rosa lo hizo pasar, se sentaron en su sofá, y le contó lo sucedido hasta el último detalle, todo, hasta que había llorado toda lo noche y la duda que cruzaba por su mente…

– Ya veo, eso fue lo que paso….Maldita sea, que demonios sucede con ese tipo– Lo último lo susurró

– ¿Dijiste algo...? – No escucho lo último que dijo

– ¿Ah?...No, nada– Negó mientras movía las manos

– ¿Seguro? – Preguntó dudosa

– Si, por supuesto– Afirmó mientras reía algo nervioso

– Okey– Se sintió algo aliviada pero seguía dudosa, pero no podía obligarlo a decirle si él no quería hacerlo

– Entonces… ¿No irás a la grabación del disco Amu? – Preguntó algo triste, él quería que ella lo escuchara y lo viera cantar pero comprendía bien que ella no estaría de ánimos de salir y mucho menos de ver a Ikuto, y no podía culparla con las cosas que Ikuto le había dicho era comprensible…

– Por supuesto, ¿Qué acaso no te lo prometí? – Dijo animada sorprendiendo al pelinegro, justo cuando este se iba a negar ella continuó– A parte tengo muchas ganas de escucharte cantar– Le regaló una sonrisa

– Pero, esto…ya sabes…Ikuto va a estar allí…y bueno tú…ya sabes…– Dijo algo nervioso

– Losé, y no me importa, como dije antes no me voy a deprimir porque un chico tonto, engreído y pervertido haya jugado conmigo y mis sentimientos, yo no soy así, a parte ayer en la noche dejé salir todo lo que sentía así que ya estoy mejor, no te preocupes– Le dio una sonrisa que le demostraba que estaba diciendo la verdad

– Vaya que eres una chica fuerte e inteligente, ya veo porque no llevamos tan bien y nos hicimos amigos– Se sonrió

– Ya sabes lo que dicen, polos opuestos se atraen– Comentó burlona

– Vaya ya veo que estas mejor, porque tienes tantas ganas de molestarme y burlarte de mí que ya debes de estar mejor– Le dijo sonriéndole divertido

– Por supuesto– Le devolvió la sonrisa– Bueno espérame un momento me iré a alistar

– Si tomate tu tiempo

– Solo dame 10 minutos– Le dijo a lo que el pelinegro se sorprendió

– ¡¿10 minutos?! ¡¿No quieres más tiempo?! Yo puedo esperar todavía faltan 45 minutos, tenemos tiempo– Le dijo aún sorprendido

– Claro que no, yo no tardo tanto en alistarme como las otras chicas, así no tardare– Le sonrió

La peli-rosa subió las escaleras para bañarse y luego alistarse, después de 10 minutos bajó, traía un polo blanco con una cruz en el centro negra apegado, unos gens negros, una casaca de cuero abierta dejando ver el diseño del polo y su buen formado cuerpo, y traía unas zapatillas negras con unas rayas blancas que le daban estilo a las zapatillas, por último tenia amarrado en cabello en una coleta un poco alta, su cabello le había crecido hasta la altura de la cintura, se veía linda y con estilo

– Ves te dije que solo me tardaría 10 minutos– Le dijo presumiendo

– Te ves linda y me agrada tu estilo, pero…te tardaste 10 minutos y 30 segundos así que no lo hiciste a la hora que dijiste– Comentó burlón

– ¡Pero solo fueron 30 segundos! – Le gritó haciendo puchero

– 30 segundos son 30 segundos– Seguía burlándose de ella– Bueno entonces…nos vamos…

– ¡Claro!, ya quiero escucharte, espero que no me rompas mis tímpanos– Ahora era ella la que se burlaba

– No, claro que no, eso no sucederá es más te quedaras sorprendida con mi voz– Le presumió

– Eso ya lo veremos– Le sonrió retándolo

– Entonces vamos– Le devolvió la sonrisa

Ambos salieron de la casa, el auto de Kaoru estaba estacionado afuera de esta, Kaoru le abrió la puerta y ella subió, llegaron al estudio en 20 minutos, el transitó estaba fuerte

– Ese fue el viaje más largo que he hecho al estudio– Comentó cansado saliendo del auto

– Eso sí que fue un gran tránsito, ¡AH! Por cierto, ¿Cómo se llama la canción que van a cantar? – Preguntó curiosa

– Se llama Tsukiyo No Marionette– Le respondió

– ¿Tsukiyo No Marionette? – Preguntó curiosa

– Si, ese es el nombre, mi padre dice que esa canción es perfecta para nosotros, así que lo cantaremos y la letra no está mal, me gusta– Le sonrió

– ¡Ya quiero escucharla! – Comentó emocionada

– Si, entramos ya deben de estar esperándome– Le dijo

– Si– Contestó

Ambos entraron, afuera de donde iban a grabar la canción los esperaba el padre de Kaoru

– ¡Padre! – Lo llamó

– Te dije que llegarás a las 9:30, y llegaste 9:31, te dije que en este negoció hay que ser puntual– Lo regaño

– Losé, pero el tránsito estaba horrible y tardé más de lo esperado, mis disculpas– Se disculpó

– Esta bien, solo por esta vez, y… ¿Quién es ella?– Le preguntó mirando a la peli-rosa

– Es una amiga, y la invité a la grabación, ¿No hay problema verdad? – Le preguntó, el señor miró a la peli-rosa y está le dio una sonrisa tierna haciendo al señor sonreír

– No, no hay problema, hay que entrar que ya te están esperando– Comentó abriendo la puerta

Allí estaba…Ikuto…estaba sorprendido de que la peli-rosa estuviera allí, pero cuando estaba a punto de preguntarle el padre de Kaoru lo interrumpió

– ¡Bien, hora de comenzar! – Les indicó

Los dos entraron a la cabina de grabación, era amplia, ninguno de los dos le habló al otro…

– Bien entonces, comenzamos en 3…2…1…– Les indicó con sus dedos

Comenzó la música, cada uno ya sabía que parte le tocaba, el primero que empezó a cantar fue Ikuto

*Ikuto*

kokoro madowasu NOIZU

furikiri hashiri dashita

toumei de tsumi no nai

hikari mezashite

karada wo nagareru

omoi ga nani iro demo

unmei no SHINARIO wa

kimesasenai sa

*Kaoru*

seowasareta mayakashi no juujika ni

shibari tsukeru

kubiwa wo hikichigitte

motto jiyuu na sekai e

*Ambos*

kanashiki ai no MERODI

yodomu machi ni tadayou

iyasenu kizu wo daite

daremo naiteiru

yokubou me ga kuranda

iyashii kyoudai na kage

te mo ashi mo daseya shinai

namida nagasenu MARIONETTO

*Ikuto*

umareta hoshi no na no moto

hikisakaretetta kizuna

karappo no yurikago ga

munashiku yureru

*Kaoru*

mujaki datta

tooki hi no maboroshi wa

hi damari no you

mijikai yume no naka de

yasashiku ore wo naderu yo

*Ambos*

obieta kimi no hitomi

kegare shiranu houseki

setsunai netsu wo yadoshi

mune ni tsukisasaru

ittai nani no tame ni

mune de tsuzukeru no darou

yakusoku yori kirei de

tashikana mono wo sagashiteiru

*Ikuto*

Tell me, How do I play the Melody of Love...(x2)

*Ambos *

kanashiki ai no MERODI

yodomu machi ni tadayou

iyasenu kizu wo daite

daremo naiteiru

orokade mudana arasoi ni

itsuka owari ga kuru nara

uragiri no MARIONETTO wa

kono mi sasageru

inochi to tomoni

*Kaoru*

Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare...

motto jiyuu na sekai e...

La canción había terminado, sus voces se escuchaban hermosas, pero la peli-rosa no podía quitar los ojos de Ikuto, su voz era hermosa, hipnotizaba, el peli-azul notó la mira de esta sobre él y la quedó mirando, a lo que la peli-rosa desvió la mirada hacia Kaoru…

– ¡Fantástico!, sabía que esa canción era perfecta para ustedes dos, ¡Quedo genial! – Comentó el padre de Kaoru, estaba feliz

– Si, sonó genial– Comentó el peli-negro

El peli-azul solo asintió con la cabeza

– ¡Se escucharon estupendos!, ¡La canción está fantástica! – Comentó emocionada la oji-ámbar

– Te lo dije– Le sonrió el peli-negro

– Bueno…, a mira la hora– Se sorprendió al ver su reloj– Mis padres regresan hoy, y tengo que hacer el almuerzo, bueno Kaoru tengo que irme, perdón por no quedarme a ver el resto de tu grabación– Se disculpó

– No te preocupes, te llevara yo pero…– También se disculpó

– ¡Ah! no te preocupes, puedo ir sol…– El padre de Kaoru la interrumpió

– De ninguna manera, ella es una invitada, y no se puede ir sola– Se giró a mirar al peli-azul– Ikuto, tú la llevarás– Le ordenó

– Si señor– Le contestó inmediatamente

– No es necesario, de verdad puedo ir yo sola– Le dijo nerviosa

– No, ya dije que Ikuto te llevará y no quiero protestas ¿Okey? – Le sonrió

Amu solo se quedó callada, luego se despidió de Kaoru y su padre para salir del estudio seguida de Ikuto

*Ya afuera*

– No necesitas acompañarme, puedes irte– Comentó fríamente

– No– Contestó simplemente

– ¡Solo vete! – Le grito, no podía soportarlo verlo aún le afectaba aunque tratara de negarlo

– No, yo quiero llevarte– Le dijo, la peli-rosa ocultó su rostro y apretó los puños lo cual el peli-azul notó– Amu, tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó ayer– Le dijo

– No hay nada de qué hablar, tú ya dijiste todo lo que tenías que decir y punto– Su voz se escuchaba temblorosa, cuando se disponía a marcharse, el peli-azul la tomó de la muñeca y pudo ver que estaba llorando–¡Suéltame! ¡No me toques! – Forcejeaba

– ¡Amu escúchame! – Le llamó pero esta no escuchaba, el peli-azul la jaló hacia él y la tomó del mentón– ¡Lo hice para protegerte!

– ¡¿Para protegerme?! ¡Si claro! ¡No te creo! – Le gritó

– ¡Te lo digo enserio! ¡Tú no sabes cómo es la vida de un famoso! ¡No estarías tranquila, te seguirían, y te harían sentir mal los periodistas quería que no sufrieras eso!, es horrible que no puedas salir y tener que ser seguido…yo no quería eso para ti, por eso te dije lo que te dije, pero simplemente no puedo alejarme de ti, ¡No puedo!, te necesito a mi lado, te necesito…– La miró a los ojos, esta esta confundida por las palabras del peli-azul pero los ojos de este mostraban que decían la verdad, ¿Que podía hacer ella ahora?

* * *

*Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo, ¿Les gustó? ¿Merezco un review? ¿Qué pasará ahora? ¿Qué hará Amu? ¿Qué pasará con Ikuto?, Déjenme sus reviews, créanme me ayudan muchísimo, bueno sin más me despido, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, Besooos, Bye, Bye*


	12. Chapter 12

*Bueno aquí está la conti y me disculpo por la tardanza, es que estuve con ensayos de talleres, tareas, y bla bla bla, en fin muchas cosas, pero ya estoy de regreso, y la verdad espero disfruten el capítulo *

* SakuraXmikan17*

* Red-Amu *

* AI Tsukiyomi*

* Amutosfanfics*

* Alumina8210 *

* Carleny464*

*Lacie Baskeville*

*Y a esa personita que me dejo sus hermosos reviews*

Y agradecerles a todas las personas que siguen este fic:

* Alumina8210 *

* Amutosfanfics*

* Carleny464*

*Lacie Baskeville*

* Red-Amu *

*Ángel blanco 246*

* Valentina zair *

* .Del*

Sin más déjenme sus reviews, créanme me ayudan muchísimo, y que disfruten el capítulo \\(≧∇≦)/ σ( ＾ｰﾟ) ✾(◕‿◕)✾*

* * *

Pov. Normal*

La peli-rosa estaba confundida por las repentinas palabras del peli-azul, no sabía si eran ciertas o mentiras, pero lo que la sorprendía mucho era que los ojos de este demostraban verdad, amor, ternura pero sobre todo arrepentimiento…

—Ikuto yo…—Susurró, se miraban fijamente, sus rostros comenzaban a acercarse lentamente, la peli-rosa estaba levemente sonrojada…pero este beso nunca se dio…

— ¡Iiiiiiiikuuuuuuutooooooo-kuuuuunnnnn! —Gritaron

El peli-azul se sorprendió al igual que la peli-rosa…

— ¡Utau! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! —Dijo sorprendido

La peli-rosa la recordó, era la chica de la revista, la que…besó Ikuto…, al recordar esto su pecho comenzó a oprimirse, el dolor volvió, solo quería correr pero eso sería patético…

—Sí, yo también me alegro de verte—Comentó sarcástica— ¿Quién es esta? —Preguntó mirando a la peli-rosa

Ikuto iba a responder pero la peli-rosa fue más rápida…

—Yo soy Hinamori Amu, es un gusto—Se presentó amablemente y le dio una sonrisa amigable

— ¡Qué lindaaaa~! —Gritó entusiasmada y con estrellitas en los ojos—Yo soy Hoshina Utau, es un gusto—Se presentó de la misma forma que la peli-rosa

—Es un placer conocerte—Le dio otra sonrisa—Bueno me tengo que ir, fue un gusto—Se despidió, el valor de quedarse allí se estaba yendo, ya no podía soportar más verlos juntos, le dolía y aún más tener que sonreír como si nada pasara

El peli-azul estaba a punto de detenerla pero la rubia fue más rápida

—Noooo~, porque no vienes un rato con nosotros ¿siiii~? —Preguntó poniendo una carita suplicante

—Esto…pero yo tengo que ir a…—La interrumpió

— ¡No quiero un no por respuesta!, créeme no quieres verme enojada—Le aseguró

—E-está bien iré—Dijo tímidamente

— ¡Hay que linda~!, y créeme te divertirás y claro Ikuto tú vienes también—Le ordenó

—Sí, con mucho gusto—Sonrió nervioso

—Bien entonces… ¡Vámonos! —Gritó emocionada

Amu e Ikuto—Si…—Tímidamente contestaron

—Bien mi auto está por aquí—Les indicó hacia un lindo auto deportivo negro—Ikuto, tu conduces, Amu, tú y yo vamos atrás ¿ok? —Le sonrió

—S-si…—Contestó tímidamente

— ¡Hayyy~! ¡No puedo creer que seas tan linda! —Decía emocionada con estrellas en sus ojos

—Gra-gracias…—Agradeció

—Tienes razón Utau, tienes un bello rostro Amu—Dijo sensualmente

—Gra-gracias Ikuto…—Se sonrojó levemente provocando una sonrisa en el peli-azul

—Bien entonces, sube Amu—La invitó a subir

—S-si…—Subió tímidamente y un poco nerviosa, el peli-azul no le quitaba la vista de encima y eso la incomodaba un poco, tenía miedo que Utau se enojase.

—Bien entonces nos vamos—Anunció el oji-zafiro una vez todos adentro

Amu y Utau— ¡SIII!

—Ikuto, al restaurante karaoke de siempre—Le indicó

—Sii—Le contestó

— ¿Restaurante Karaoke? —Preguntó confundida

—Ya lo verás cuando lleguemos—Le indicó la rubia con una sonrisa amigable

—Siii…—Contestó algo animada la oji-ámbar

Después de 10 minutos llegaron al lugar, para la peli-rosa los 10 minutos más largos de su vida, pues el peli-azul no le había quitado la mirada desde el retrovisor del auto, eso la puso algo nerviosa y la sonrojó, aunque tratara de evitar la mirada de este siempre volteaba a mirarlo y sus miradas se cruzaban

— ¡Por fin llegamos! —Anunció entusiasmada la rubia

—Siii~—Contestó de la misma forma la peli-rosa

—Bueno hay que entrar—Comentó con una sonrisa el oji-zafiro

—Siii~, Amu vamos—La tomó de la mano y la llevó a paso acelerado a la sala que les tocaba para el karaoke—Ikuto, tu pide los pasteles y las gaseosas nosotras te esperamos en la sala 210—Le ordenó

—Siiii—Obedeció

Las chicas subieron al tercer piso donde estaba la sala que les tocaba, era amplio, con un enorme televisor y una gran cantidad de discos, y si buscabas otras canciones tenían internet para que pudieran conectarse y buscar la canción deseada, era como un sueño para la peli-rosa, pues jamás había ido a un Restaurante karaoke y mucho menos a uno así. La rubia la jaló al sofá que había allí y se dispuso a buscar una canción y en eso entra Ikuto con la comida y las bebidas.

—Utau, ¿Ya encontraste una canción? —Preguntó mientras dejaba la comida sobre la mesa

—Sí, está—Anunció, mostrando un disco con sus canciones de su concierto

—Cuando no tú, escogiendo mis canciones—Comentó burlón

—No importa lo que digas, ya decidí que esta es la que cantaré y la cantaré—Dijo haciendo un puchero para luego echarse a reír junto con el peli-azul, toda esta escena hacia que a la peli-rosa le doliera el pecho por lo que colocó una de sus manos en su pecho y oprimió fuertemente, el peli-azul lo notó pero cuando le iba a preguntar la rubia habló

—¡Bien estoy lista para cantar! —Anunció y empezó a sonar la música

*Utau*

Open your shiny eyes in the silent night

Fushigi na yoru maiorita

Ashioto tatezu shinobiyoru

Nayamashi ge na kuro neko no poozu

Tsuki akari o se ni ukabu shiruetto

Kocchi e oide to hohoende

Temaneki

Yokubou no kage ugomeku machi

Tenshi no furi de samayoi

Taisetsu sou ni kakaeteru

Ikiba no nai ai no kakera

Nemuri ni tsuku koro anata mo dokoka de

Shiawase na yume o mite iru no?

Hoshizora ni kisu o shite ii ko wa mouo oyasumi

Mitsume naide tsukamaenaide

Mayoikonda butterfly

Jiyuu utau dare ni mo mienai hane

Kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku

Kagami no naka no omokage wa

Nakimushi datta ano koro

Dakeredomou kodomo ja nai

Nobashita kami o hodoita

Mune o shimetsukeru amai fureguransu

Yuuwaku shiteru kizuite iru

Kotoba o nakushita kuchibiru ni mahou kaketa no

Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide

Mayoikonda butterfly

Itoshi sugite taisetsu sugite

Kowarete shimau watashi no mune no kagi

Sagashi tsuzukeru jibun no sutoorii

Unmei ni mekakushi sarete mo

Kono kumo o tsukinuke haruka na asu e to habataku

Mitsumenaide tsukamaenaide

Mayoikonda butterfly

Negai matoi tobitatsu mienai hane

Kakushiteru no anata no mune no oku

Terminó de cantar, y se acercó tomar un poco de la gaseosa, mientras la peli-rosa le aplaudía

—Uau, realmente tienes una increíble voz, ¿Por qué no eres cantante? —Le pregunto curiosa, era cierto, tenía una increíble voz, fans no le faltarían

—No…sé, realmente el canto para mí es solo un hobby, a parte no quiero terminar de presumida como es tipo que esta allá—Comentó burlona mientras miraba al peli-azul, a la peli-rosa cada vez más el pecho le oprimía más y más…

—Mira quién habla de ser presumido—Contraatacó burlón

— ¡No ya…! porque mejor no cantas algo—Le sugirió

—Sí, está bien—Contestó rápidamente, escogió una canción llamada Monochrome No Kiss

*Ikuto*

Deai ni iro wa nakute monokuro fukinukeru

Itami goto kimi yudanemashou

Kizuato tsuyoku nazoru youshanai aki ga kitte

Suzushii yubi temaneku mama ni

Toketa to no yakkai na koori mitai na watashi wo

Yasashiku sukutte uwakuchibiru de asobu

Soredemo hitotsu no ai no katachi wo sagasu

Tooku yori mo ima wo musunda kareta hitomi wa

Dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai

Futari de himeta awai hada tsuki mo kakureteru

Are kara ikuraka yoru suki ni mo narimashita

Izon no umi iki mo wasurete

Muchuu no sono temae de namanuru sa dake nokoshite

Hikigiwa no bigaku tokuige na KISSU kirau

Hitori ni shinai de mou sasshite ayamete

Dono kotoba mo kimi no heya de wa surinukete yuku no

Midarete nemutte sore ijou wo oshiete?

Egao no toi ni mayou toiki tsuki dake ga miteru

Tsugi no nagai hairi ga tenjou ni todoku hyoro ni wa

Kimi wa mou inai watashi wa mou iranai

Soredemo tashika ni ai no katachi wo sagashita

Tooku yori mo ima wo musunda nureta hitomi wa

Dekireba kono mama tsutsumarete owaritai

Sono negai wa yoru wa munashiku asa wo tsuretekuru

Yasashikute atsukute hikyou na KISSU de

Irodotte yo saigo no yoru tsuki ga terashiteru

La canción terminó, la peli-rosa estaba sonrojada, pues el peli-azul no le había quitado la mirada de encima en toda la canción, es más parecía que se la cantaba a ella y eso la hizo sonrojar, pero estaba algo nerviosa porque tenía miedo que Utau se diera cuenta y se molestase con ella, y para colmo no podía evitar mirarlo, implemente su voz era hermosa, era una voz algo sensual e hipnotizadora, se le hacía casi imposible ignorarlo y apartar la mirada

— Amu, ahora canta tu algo—Le sugirió

—Yo no soy tan buena en esto del canto…—Contestó tímidamente

—Eso no importa yo solo quiero escucharte, así que canta ¿siii~? —Le pidió

—Eso es verdad, yo también quiero escucharte Amu—Lo último lo pronunció de una forma particularmente sensual provocando el sonrojo de la peli-rosa

—Está….bien…cantaré—Dijo para ponerse a elegir una canción— ¡Está cantaré! —Anunció emocionada, la canción que había elegido era…

*Amu*

soshite kono sora akaku somete

mata kuru toki kono mi de susumu dake

surechigatteiku 'hito' mo magirenakushita 'mono' mo

itsuka wa kieyuku toki

atsuku yurugasu 'tsuyosa' hakaku yureru 'yowasa'

shosen onaji mirai

sonna nichijou kouka wo tokashi

arawareru hi kureru sekai

kaze ni nabikase sen wo hiite

nagareruyo na kamisaki teki wo sasu

buri kitta omoi minagiru yume

subete wa ima kono te de

shimei hatashiteyuku dake

mata hi ga hitotsu otosare

sotto dokoka de kieta

genjutsu kawaranu hibi

dakedo tashikani kanjiru kimi no nukumori kodou

kore mo shinjitsu dato

soshite kurenai kouchin wo maki

yuubi wo se ni ima hajimaru saa

naze takanaru kokoro ni mayoi tomadoi kanjiru no

hayaku itazura ni abaredasu itami kowashite

sora ni nijimun da yaketa kumo wa

uchi ni himeta negai ga ko ga shiteru

tameratta hitomi ukabu namida

demo ashita no chikara ni kaete

subete sasagete maiorita chi

saeru yaiba hitotsu de yami wo kiru

itsudatte mune no oku no hikari matatakasete

kono mi de shimei hatashiteyuku made

Terminó de cantar, y Utau aplaudió, se lo merecía no cantaba no tan mal

—Amu, eres increíble, ¿Cómo me has podido engañar?, ¡Cantas espectacular! —La alagó

—Tienes razón, cantas increíble Amu—Habló con una voz un poco sensual, y le lanzó una mirada un poco provocativa, provocando el sonrojo de la peli-rosa

—Gra-gracias…—Contestó nerviosa—Esto…tengo que ir al baño, vuelvo en un minuto—Dijo para salir apurada del lugar, ella planeaba ya irse del lugar y dejar a Ikuto y a Utau solo, pero el escape le salió mal, pues el peli-azul la detuvo justo cuando iba a bajar por las escaleras, acorralándola contra la pared

— ¿No dijiste que ibas al baño?, por si no lo sabias hay un letrero a dos salas de la nuestra, que dice baño de mujeres, ¿Qué acaso no lo leíste? —Le preguntó sarcástico y con una sonrisa de medio lado

— ¡Ikuto, apártate! —Le ordenó mientras lo empujaba, pero el peli-azul fue más rápido y la agarró de las muñecas colocándolas, una a cada lado al lado de la cabeza de la peli-rosa—¡Suéltame! —Le exigió

—Porque no me obligas—Le dijo un tono sensual y coqueto, acercando su rostro a la peli-rosa, provocando que esta se sonrojada, él ya no pudo resistirse más y beso a la peli-rosa, ella forcejeaba pero poco a poco comenzó a ceder ante él, hasta que comenzó a necesitar aire y abrió levemente los labios, lo que el peli-azul no desaprovechó e introdujo su lengua en la boca de la peli-rosa, una batalla de lenguas dio inicio, nadie quería ceder, pero el beso tuvo que dar fin pues se les acababa el aire, cuando se separaron dejaron un pequeño hilo de saliva entre los dos, cuando la peli-rosa estaba a punto de decir algo alguien la interrumpió

— ¿Qué están haciendo? —Preguntó un tanto sonrojada y confundida

—Utau esto no es…—La interrumpió

— ¡¿Ikuto, como puedes conseguir a chicas tan bonitas como ella?! no sé qué tienes, pero por alguna razón a todas les gustas—Dijo un tanto enojada y sorprendida

—Utau, tú… ¿No estas molesta? —Le preguntó tímidamente

— ¿Por qué debería estarlo? —Le preguntó confundida

—Porque…en la revista salió que tú e Ikuto….mmm…ya sabes—Le dijo tímidamente

— ¡Hay no!, ¡Otra vez eso de la revista!, No le hagas caso a esa revista, solo cambiaron el contexto en el que pasó, y ni siquiera eso, nunca nos besamos, yo jamás me besaría con este estúpido, presumido y engreído chico idol, tengo mejores esperando—Comentó burlona

—Utau…—La miró amenazante—Se me acaba la paciencia…

—Okey, perdón—Se disculpó

—O sea que tú e Ikuto ¿No son…?—Le preguntó

—No, para nada—Negó

—Entonces ustedes ¿Qué son? —Le preguntó un poco avergonzada y tímidamente

—Este estúpido chico es Mi Hermano—Dijo con algo de burla

— ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿TÚ HERMANO?! —Preguntó sorprendida

—Asi es—aseguró

* * *

*Bueno hasta aquí llega el capítulo, ¿Qué tal? ¿Les gustó? ¿Merezco un review? ¿Qué pasará ahora? Muchas sorpresas más esperan, espero les haya gustado y no olviden dejarme sus hermosos review, créanme me ayudan muchísimo, sin más hasta el próximo capítulo, Besoooos, Bye, Bye*


	13. Chapter 13

*Bueno aquí está la conti y quiero disculparme por haberme tardado demasiado en subir la conti, pero he tenido unos problemas personales y me están afectando demasiado, les contaré algo, yo sufría de insultos y continuas molestias(Empujones, manotazos, etc.) desde pequeña hasta que acabé primaria, a partir de allí decidí cambiar y no dejarme molestar pero a mi actual secu se han pasado los chicos que me molestaban y adivinen…nuevamente están molestándome y esto me está chocando un poco y me siento algo triste…pero lo que me motiva y me alegra son ustedes mis lectoras y ustedes las personas que siguen este fic, me hacen sentir que importo y que puedo ser buena en algo, y eso me alegra muchísimo y es por eso que he decidido que seguiré adelante y ya no les prestaré mucha atención a aquellos que me molestan…sin más espero les guste el capítulo y puedan dejarme sus hermosos reviews, a leer n.n*

* SakuraXmikan17*

*zair valentina*

*amutolove1000*

* Red-Amu *

* AI Tsukiyomi*

* Amutosfanfics*

* Alumina8210 *

* Carleny464*

*Lacie Baskeville*

*Y a esa personita que me dejo sus hermosos reviews*

Y agradecerles a todas las personas que siguen este fic:

* Alumina8210 *

* Amutosfanfics*

* Carleny464*

*Lacie Baskeville*

* Red-Amu *

*Ángel blanco 246*

* Valentina zair *

* .Del*

*amutolove1000*

Sin más déjenme sus reviews, créanme me ayudan muchísimo, y que disfruten el capítulo \\(≧∇≦)/ σ( ＾ｰﾟ) ✾(◕‿◕)✾*

* * *

Pov. Normal*

–Pero yo creí que ustedes eran…ya sabes–Comento avergonzada– ¡LO SIENTO! –Se disculpó levantando la voz un poco.

– ¡Hayyy que lindaaa! –Gritó con estrellitas en los ojos–Pero si quieres que te perdone tendrás que hacer algo–La retó.

– ¿Hacer algo? ¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó algo confundida la oji-ámbar, la rubia dirigió su mirada a Ikuto y este le sonrió, de una forma de complicidad, la rubia le devolvió la sonrisa y miró nuevamente a la peli-rosa para decirle…

– ¡Tienes que besar a mi hermano! –Le indicó señalándola con el dedo índice, lo que provoco un sonrojo en la peli-rosa…

–Yo…esto…yo…–No podía negarse pero se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para hacer lo que la rubia le pedía.

–Si no lo vas a hacer, me voy…–Esta se disponía a marcharse pero la peli-rosa no la dejó.

– ¡LO HARÉ! –Gritó sorprendiendo tanto a la rubia como al peli-azul.

– ¡Geniaaal!, entonces hazlo–Le dijo o mejor dicho le ordenó.

–Es-está bien…–Contestó muy sonrojada.

La peli-rosa volteó a mirar al peli-azul, pero al menor contacto visual que hizo con este se puso nerviosa, se sonrojo incluso más de lo que estaba, sus piernas y manos comenzaron a temblar, y en su mente todo estaba en blanco solo podía mirar los ojos zafiros de este, estaba hipnotizada por ellos, estaba hipnotizada por él…

Poco a poco el peli-azul se acercaba al rostro de la peli-rosa, mientras la acorralaba nuevamente contra la pared, y ella por intuición cerró sus ojos, estaba esperando el contacto de sus labios con los de él, pero solo podía sentir su respiración…

De a pocos sus ojos empezaron a abrirse para encontrarse con los ojos de este y a solo 4 centímetros de distancia, pero también pudo notar una sonrisa entre traviesa y burlona en el rostro de él, haciendo que la peli-rosa se sorprendiera y se sonrojara.

– ¿Qué…?–Preguntó en un susurro.

– ¿Qué acaso el reto no consistía en que tú fueras la que me basara?, no sería justo si yo lo hago primero–Le contesto burlón.

La peli-rosa hizo un puchero y volteó a mirarlo nuevamente, estaba sonrojada, siempre era él quien iniciaba primero, pero ahora el turno de ella comenzar, pero…no sabía cómo hacerlo, no sabía cómo besarlo, era inexperta, en cambió el peli-azul tenía mucha experiencia y eso la ponía incluso más nerviosa, que tal si luego de que lo besara, él se arrepienta de haberle confesado su amor a una niña inexperta como ella en vez de hacerlo hecho a una modelo o a otra chica con más experiencia, todo no hacía más que ponerla más y más nerviosa.

–Estoy esperando–Comentó sarcástica.

–Creo que ella no lo har…–Lo interrumpió la peli-rosa, lo había basado, él estaba un poco sorprendido pero poco a poco comenzó a corresponderle, uno de sus brazos lo colocó en la pared al costado de la cabeza de la peli-rosa, y con la otra la rodeó de la cintura, atrayéndola más hacia su cuerpo, ella ya estaba casi a su límite, el aire se le acababa por eso separó un poco sus labios, el peli-azul aprovechó esta oportunidad para profundizar el beso, la lucha de lenguas dio comienzo nuevamente, la mente de la peli-rosa estaba en blanco, solo podía dejarse llevar por las sensaciones que este le provocaba, el sabor de sus labios la enloquecían, en cambio para el peli-azul probar esos labios era como probar la cosa más dulce y espectacular de todo el mundo, ese sabor…se estaba volviendo adicto a él…

Poco a poco se les iba acabando el aire, lentamente se separaban pero no dejaban de mirarse, ella estaba sonrojada, y él aunque no se le notara tanto también lo estaba, por fin habían aceptado sus sentimientos mutuamente en un beso, pero se habían olvidado de algo importante o mejor dicho de alguien…

– ¡Yaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyy! –Gritó emocionada– ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡Mi hermano está sonrojado! –Tal parece que ella si lo notó, pero la peli-rosa lo volteó a mirar un poco confundida, pero pudo darse cuenta que si era cierto, estaba sonrojado, aunque no se le notaba tanto– ¡No puedo creerlo!, ¡El gran Ikuto Tsukiyomi acaba de caer en ras redes del amor!, ¡El que decía, "el amor es una tontería, eso es solo para las personas tontas, yo jamás caeré en algo así"! –Le dijo imitándolo burlona– ¡Mírate ahora, Ja te lo dije ni tú te salvarías del amor!

– ¡UTAU! –Le gritó, ya estaba más sonrojado que antes, esta vez era muy evidente.

– ¡Te lo dije, te lo dije, te lo dije! –Le gritaba burlona.

– ¡Ya cállate!

– ¡Ikuto está sonrojado, Ikuto está sonrojado, Ikuto está sonrojado! –Se seguía burlando de él.

–Ikuto, ¿Eso es cierto? –Le peguntó entre medio burlona e inocente.

–Esto…yo…–No podía responderle.

–Anda Ikuto contéstale, Amu te está haciendo una pregunta–Le aconsejó burlona.

– ¡Tu cállate! Y… ¡Vete de una ves a la sala! –Le ordenó.

–Okey, okey, parece que necesitas privacidad, así que yo me regreso a la sala, pero eso si no tarden demasiado–Se despidió guiñándole un ojo al peli-azul.

–Disculpa a mi hermana ella es algo…–Comentó haciendo un gesto raro en su rostro.

–Me agreda tú hermana, pensé que como era famosa me trataría como la chica que estuvo contigo ese día en la discoteca–Le dijo sincera y un poco triste de recordar aquel día.

–Mi hermana jamás haría eso, ella puede ser demasiado loca, impulsiva, renegona, consentida, algo caprichosa, y muchas cosas más pero créeme que jamás trataría mal a una persona, salvo que ella crea que es lo correcto, y tal parece que tú le agradas Amu…–La miró fijamente, provocando el sonrojo y nerviosismo de esta.

–A mí también me agrada mucho Utau…–Le dijo en un susurro.

– ¿Y por qué no te agradaría?, si te dijo que me besaras ¿verdad?, debes estar feliz igual que como yo lo estoy–Le dijo de forma provocativa, mirándola fijamente.

– ¡E-eres un maldito pervertido! –Gritó sonrojadísima recordando lo que había pasado hace un momento, él aprovecho su distraimiento y la acorraló contra la pared.

– ¿Y eso qué?, sé que te encanta ese lado mío…–Le susurró en su oreja, para luego morderla levemente causándole un pequeño escalofrió a la peli-rosa.

Amu coloco su mano en la oreja que el peli-azul le había mordido, estaba sonrojada que cualquiera podría confundir su rostro con un tomate.

–Ikuto…–Se le escapó un suspiro, el peli-azul la volvió a besar, esta vez más demandante, la peli-rosa estaba al borde de tocar el paraíso, su mente estaba en blanco, no podía pensar en nada, solo pedía en su mente, "más", quería que ese momento nunca acabara, pero despertó cuando este se separó de ella dejándola algo jadeante.

–Lo siento pero tendremos que dejarlo hasta aquí–Comentó con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, verla de esa manera para él era como un sueño, estaba jadeante, muy sonrojada y sus ojos demostraban que ella quería más, eso le causo gracia, siempre quiso verla de esa manera, que ella le mostrara esa expresión a él y solo a él–Porque si seguimos no voy a poder contener mis ganas de hacerte mía aquí mismo–Le dijo provocativamente causando un sonrojo aún mayor en la peli-rosa.

–E-eres un…mmm–No continuó, el peli-azul la había vuelto a besar la peli-rosa le correspondió gustosa.

–Puede que sea un pervertido, pero tú también lo eres, sé que cuando te beso tú pides más, deseas que jamás deje de besarte, deseas que continúe, yo sé que tú también me deseas…–Comentó con un deje pervertido en su voz, provocando un cierto nerviosismo en la peli-rosa, eso le demostró que estaba en lo correcto–Eso demuestra que eres una pervertida también…–Le sonrió un poco burlón.

–Ya deja de molestarme…–Susurró inflando sus mofletes.

El peli-azul solo podía sonreír a tal expresión que esta hacía, perecía una niña haciendo berrinche, este solo apretó sus mofletes así que estos se desinflaran.

– ¡¿Pero por qué hacer eso?! –Le reclamó.

–Te veías tan linda que no lo resistí–Se excusó.

–Pero si serás…–Susurró.

– ¿Qué te parece si regresamos?, a estas alturas Utau se debe estar haciendo ideas equivocadas en esa cabecita que tiene–Le dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

– ¿Ideas?, ¿Qué clase de ideas? –preguntó inocente.

–Pues… ¿Por qué no lo piensas bien y tú misma te respondes?...Imagínate… ¿Qué crees que esté pasando por la cabeza de Utau, si estamos los dos solos? –Le pregunto mirándola fijamente.

La peli-rosa parece haber captado la idea, pues se sonrojó de sobre manera causando la risa del peli-azul.

–Vaya, que eres pervertida he Amu–Le dijo burlón.

– ¡De qué hablas si tú me dijiste que me hiciera la idea! –Se defendió.

–Sí, pero jamás te dije que te lo imaginaras–Le respondió.

La peli-rosa se quedó muda, era cierto él solo le dijo que pensara pero ella sin querer se lo imaginó, imaginó que ella e Ikuto estaban… ¡No puede ser me he vuelto una pervertida!~Gritó mentalmente.

– ¡Maldito Neko-hentai!, ¡Me has corrompiendo!, ¡Por tú culpa me he vuelto una pervertida! –Le reclamó, el peli-azul solo podía reírse de la declaración que la peli-rosa le había hecho, lo estaba acusando de haberla corrompido, y aún más, lo había acusado de haberla convertido en una pervertida, simplemente no podía parar de reír–Será mejor que regrese con Utau, no vaya a hacerse una idea equivocada aún mayor–Comentó para salir corriendo del lugar sonrojada.

–Enserio es una chica única–Susurró calmando su risa–Hice una gran elección, en definitiva, esa chica me gusta mucho, la amo…te amo…Amu…–Susurró sonriendo de la forma más tierna que él podía hacer.

*En la sala*

– ¿Utau estas aquí? –Preguntó entrando en la habitación, pero Utau estaba cantando de espaldas y no notó su presencia.

*Utau*

Mada sukoshi kurai heya mahouzukai ga orite

"Sayonara" to dake tsugeta

Kisetsu no nai hibi ga kasanari hajimeta toki wo

Mada oboeteiru yo

"Suki na iro de kazaritsukete goran yo"

Hitotsu hitotsu karamasete wa toita

Kogareteita koto ni kizuku mae ni

Bokura wa kansei wo osorete toozaketeita

Ima wa shirokuro no butai kara denshi no yume wo

miteru

Saisei wo inotta ashioto

Soshite sameteita yojigen wa sono iro wo kae

Ubugoe wo ageta

Itsumodoori no fuukei wa nigemichi wo fusaide

Sono hi wo yoake ni hajiita

Kisetsu no nai hibi ga saigen naku tsuzuiteku

Sonna kigashiteru'nda

Akasareta shinjitsu dokoka kitai hazure

Kanashimi wo matotta kagerou

Itsumo kansei wo osorete wa tozashita SUTOORII

Hiraita sono tsuzuki wa-

Shirokuro no butai kara denshi no yume wo miteru

Saisei wo inotta ashioto

Soshite semeteita yojigen wa sono iro wo kae

Ubugoe wo ageta

La peli-rosa comenzó a aplaudir, había cantado una canción cuyo mensaje era la amistad, la rubia se sorprendió ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la peli-rosa…

– ¡Eso fue precioso Utau! –Alagó la peli-rosa.

–Amu, ¿Desde cuándo estas aquí? –Preguntó algo sorprendida.

–Desde que empezó la canción–Respondió animada.

–Vaya, parece que si tardaste un poco con mi hermano hee–La miró con una sonrisa pícara.

– ¡Deja de pensar ideas equivocadas! –Le reclamó sonrojada.

–Pero si yo no dije nada malo, tú eres la que piensa mal–Le respondió burlona.

La peli-rosa se sonrojó de sobre manera y miraba como su rubia amiga se retorcía de la risa, se quedaron mirando unos segundos para luego las dos explotar en risas…

–Amu, canta algo–Le comentó mientras calmaba su risa–En eso hacemos tiempo hasta que Ikuto regrese.

– ¿No sería mejor que cantaras tú? –Le preguntó nerviosa.

–No, yo ya canté, es tú turno–Le respondió.

–Está bien…–~Accedió después de lanzar un suspiro.

*Amu*

Michibiite boku wo ENDLESS LIGHT

Mamoru mono ga arimasuka Kotoba yori mo

Sunao na namida kakushi kirenai OVER WAY

Shinjiru mono ga arimasuka Koware souna

Egao wo nando mo tojikome kokoro kooraseteita

Chippoke na kono te ni kakaekirenai hodo no yume

Souzou ga genjitsu wo itsu no hi ka oikoshite

Maboroshi no umi oyoideita zutto

Ima sugu kimi ni todoketai Nageki no sora wo tsuranuite

Yoru ga miseru hoshi no kagami Shinjitsu wo terashiteiku yo

Hiiro no kagi Kodamasuru

Boku no kodou wo mou tomerarenai kara

Taisetsu na mono ga arimasuka Sono nukumori

Kami wo tsutau yasashisa Boku dake ga shitteiru

Tokubetsu ja nakutemo iin da Sugu soba ni aru

Itsumo doori no egao Sorega boku no tokubetsu

Yatto mitsuketa hontou no kimochi

Kimi ga iru Tada sore dake de tsuyoku nareru yo Fushigi da ne

Kaiseki funou na kanjou Boku no sekai tsutsundeiku

Kimi no koe wo kikasete

Tsunagaru shisen no saki ni eien no yakusoku

Hibikiau kimi to ENDLESS WORLD

Ima sugu kimi ni todoketai Nageki no sora wo tsuranuite

Yoru ga miseru hoshi no kagami Hakanai kioku sae dakishimeru

Boku ga iru kara itsudatte tonari ni oide koousuru

Futari no negai kasanatte Ashita wo ugokashiteiku yo

Bokura no kodou wa mou tomerarenai kara

SCARLET KNIGHT

La canción terminó, Utau estaba a punto de gritar, pero unos aplausos inundaron la sala, la peli-rosa volteo a mirar sorprendida la puerta y allí estaba cierto peli-azul aplaudiendo y sonriendo a la oji-ámbar.

–Vaya parece que me perdí de una grandiosa interpretación–Comentó con un tono seductor para acercarse a la peli-rosa–Cantas hermoso–La alagó.

–Gra-gracias…–Contestó en un susurro con un pequeño sonrojo.

–No hay de que hermosa…–Le coqueteaba tomándola del mentón y mirándola fijamente.

–Ikuto…–Susurró, sus rostro se acercaban lentamente y cierta rubia hacia un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no gritar pero…

– ¡Kyyyaaa ya no lo resisto más! –Gritó emocionada y con estrellitas en los ojos– ¡Es que ustedes dos son tan fgyfa!, ¡Son tan lindos que hacen que mi corazón se acelere!, ¡Son tan absgsacvh! –Gritaba cada vez más emocionada.

– ¡Utau, no grites tanto!, ¡Nos van a sacar de este lugar! –La regañó separándose de la peli-rosa que estaba un poco avergonzada por lo que gritaba la rubia.

– ¡Es que no puedo evitarlo, ustedes son tan absgsavsh! –Gritaba sin poder calmar su emoción.

– ¡Utau…!–La iba a regañar nuevamente pero una señorita tocó la puerta.

–Necesito que me acompañen a la salida–Dijo seria–Aquí se permite hacer bulla pero no gritar de sobremanera, así que me harían el honor de acompañarme–Dijo para dirigirse a la salida seguidos por ellos.

*Ya afuera*

– ¡Ves Utau, por eso te dije que no gritaras! –La regaño mientras la rubia se disculpaba con lágrimas en los ojos, era como una niña.

– ¡Peeerrrdooonnn! –Se disculpaba.

–Ufff…–Lanzó un suspiro– ¡Esta bien igual lo hecho, hecho está! –Le dijo dándose por vencido

–Yaaaaaayyyyyy–Gritó animada abrazando a la peli-rosa.

–Eres una gran actriz–Declaró.

–Gracias–Le respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro–Bueno yo tengo que irme ya, Ikuto lleva a Amu a su casa–Le ordenó.

–No hacía falta que me lo dijeras, igualmente lo haría gustoso–Me dijo con una sonrisa.

–S-si gracias…Que tengas un buen viaje Utau y por favor, por favor, conduce con cuidado–Le pidió casi como suplica.

–No te preocupes, yo soy una conductora responsable–Declaró para subirse a su auto e irse del lugar.

–Ven Amu, nosotros también tenemos que irnos, no dijiste que hoy llegaban tus padres–Le hizo recordar.

– ¡Es cierto!, ¡Lo había olvidado! –Se alteró.

– ¿Es que acaso se te olvidaron tus padres porque estabas pensando en mí? –Le preguntó coqueto.

–N-no–Contestó nerviosa–Vámonos o no llegaré a tiempo–Le ordenó.

–Por supuesto, sube–Le indicó abriéndole la puerta.

–S-si–Contestó subiendo al auto–Por cierto ¿Cuándo trajiste el auto?

–Le pedí a alguien que lo trajera–Respondió colocándose el cinturón de seguridad y encendiendo el motor.

–Mmmh…ya veo…–Se colocó el cinturón de seguridad.

En cinco minutos ya estaban en frente de la casa de la peli-rosa, no había ningún auto estacionado, eso significaba que los padres de la chica aún no habían regresado, un poco aliviada bajó de auto y agradeció a Ikuto el haberla traído pero antes de que pudiera irse el peli-azul la tomó de la muñeca haciendo que esta voltease y mirarlo fijamente algo confundida. El peli-azul la soltó y dio un respiro profundo, como tomando valor y le preguntó.

–Hinamori Amu, tú…tú ¡me gustas! –Dijo elevando la voz un poco–Tú me gustas y me gustaría que fueras mi…mi novia–Le dijo un poco sonrojado y…¿nervioso?...él estaba nervioso algo que a la peli-rosa le sorprendió, como era que el gran Ikuto Tsukiyomi estaba nervioso al declarársele a una chica, la peli-rosa sonrió tiernamente.

–Si… ¡Si quiero! –Lo abrazó emocionada–No sabes que feliz estoy, tú también me gustas…me gustas y mucho…Ikuto…–Lo último lo dijo tiernamente.

–Yo también estoy feliz, tú me haces feliz Amu…gracias por aceptarme…Te amo–Susurró estas palabras con ternura y delicadeza, como si con palabras acariciara a alguien– ¡No sabes cuan feliz me haces! –Habló muy emocionado alzando a la peli-rosa y dándole vueltas en el aire, estaba feliz…

–Yo…yo también te amo…Ikuto–Lo abrazó, estaba sonrojada, estaba feliz, su amor era correspondido, y de la misma forma que ella siempre quiso…con sinceridad…, poco a poco sus rostros se acercaban, pero una voz sorprendió a la peli-rosa…

– ¡¿Amu?! –Preguntó sorprendido.

– ¡Papá! –Gritó sorprendida, volteó la cabeza y vio a su mamá con una sonrisa pícara– ¡Mamá!

–Amu, ¿Quién es tú novio? –Preguntó la mujer mirando al peli-azul, pero no quitaba su sonrisa en ningún momento.

– ¡No puedo creerlo! –Gritó emocionada la más pequeña con coletas– ¡El novio de Onee-chan es Ikuto Tsukiyomi!, ¡El más famoso idol, cantante y modelo, de todo Japón! –Gritó con estrellitas en los ojos, los padres de Amu solo pudieron verla sorprendidos e impresionados por aquella compañía que su hija tenia, ¿Cómo fue que conoció a este chico?, esa pregunta cruzaba por la mente de sus padres…

* * *

*Buenooo, hasta aquí es capítulo, ¿Les gustó? ¿Merezco un review? ¿Qué creen que pasará? ¿Qué hará Amu? ¿Qué harán sus padres? ¿Cuál será la reacción de Ikuto? Dejen sus hermosos review, créanme me motivan muchísimo, sin más nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, trataré de actualizar pronto, Bye, Bye, Besooos*


End file.
